Witness Protection
by SVUmarish
Summary: Olivia(38)was placed under witness protection 8 years ago with a fake husband Jason(42)the same year a little girl,Vivian (15),was placed under their care.Olivia can finally come out of witness protection and make her reappearance.How will the squad react after thinking she's been dead?More importantly how will Elliot react?(Amanda&Nick doesn't know Olivia)I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

"Viv hurry up!" Olivia yelled into the house "I'm coming!" Olivia heard her daughter yell back. Vivian came down the stairs with several bags. She had dark brown hair that reached her butt with hazel brown eyes , wearing black tights with a black loose shirt with white letters printing out the word 'bitch' and boots. "You really have to wear that shirt?" Olivia asks shaking her head "I do" Viavian says confidently "I don't get why we have to move all the way from LA to NY just because the guy was caught, everyone you knew already thinks your dead why not keep it like that?" Vivian bables with an attitude.

"Vivian just get in the car" Olivia says sternly "Vivian listen to your mother please" Jason says coming out with the last box of their things. Vivian rolls her eyes "fine... wait we're driving to NY?" Vivian asks seeing the car. Olivia frowns "What did you think?" Jason shakes his head with a laugh walking past the two girls "Flying duh" Vivian says as if her mom and dad were the dumbest people on earth. Olivia pushed her daughter out of the door "get in the car" Olivia closes the door and locks it.

...

"You know this is really hard for me" Vivian says in the back seat. Olivia rolls her eyes "oh please Viv" Vivian leans foward in the car "it is" she says dramatically "I mean this is like what a ten hour drive-" she gets cut off by Olivia "actually it isn't that lo-" this time Olivia gets cut off by Vivian "would you let me finish geezz" Vivian flips her hair before continuing "as I was saying... I don't even have my phone cause a certain someone took it away,I'm not pointing fingers but uhh" her eyes darted to Jason keeping her eyes on him "and now I have nothing to do" she says turning her head back to Olivia "andddd I had to leave all my friends! How's that fair?" Olivia can't help but laugh at her over dramatically daughter.

"You can sleep" Vivian rolls her eyes "mommmmmm" she complains with frustration. Olivia laughs, Vivian leans closer to Olivia's ear and whispers "mom please get my phone by dad please" Vivian begs in a whisper. Olivia smiles and nods, Vivian sits back with a smrink and watch her mom work her magic.

Olivia moves her hand and casually places her hand on Jason's leg, she slowly starts moving her hand up and up and up Jason's leg coming closer to his ear "baby why don't you give Viv her phone back, I think she learnt her lesson" Olivia whispers in a low sexy tone. Jason looks at Olivia with a cocked eyebrow.

Vivian sits staring at her parents a part of her thinks that it's actually disgusting... but on the other hand it's cute. Vivian knew they loved each other, very much but they weren't in love with each other.

Jason sighs in defeat and gets Vivian's phone out "what am I going to do with the two of you?" He asks handing the phone to Olivia who hands it to Vivian. Vivian gladly takes it and immediately unlocks it, her face falls "it's on 10%" she says in all seriousness "like you could've charged it" she says falling back in the seat "Whyyyyy is the world against me?!" She says in the most dramatic voice she has.

Olivia and Jason laughs, Vivian sits up straight again moving foward "mom" Olivia turns her head to Vivian waiting for her to continue "How's the people you know like in NY?" Vivian asks laying her head on her arms "Well.. theres captain Cragen.. I know you'll just love him! He has always been like a father to me.. he's also the only one who knows that my death was fake" Olivia says "then there's Fin and Munch they were my big brothers they are amazing you'll love them, Fin has the funniest jokes and he likes making bets so you two will get along no doubt about it" Vivian smiles "then Munch, he's funny.. weird funny.. he has all these conspiracies" Vivian smiles "that's awesome! Do you think he'll tell me some?" Vivian ask excitement dripping from her voice

"Oh yea he'll tell you ALL about it" Olivia says with a laugh "and then there's Alex and Casey, they were our ADA's, they are really fun trust me! Alex is more calm but she's funny and Casey is like pure crazy out of the courtroom of course" Vivian smiles "and then there's Elliot" Olivia says softly, she clears her throat "you'll love him, he was the best partner I could ask for. He's funny, stubborn and a pain in the ass" Vivian notices the way she talks about him, but she couldn't recognise what it was "he always had my back" Olivia says meeting Vivian's eyes again.

...

They finally get to their new house, it's a big white house with a pool and a huge yard. Vivian climbs out and sees a little puppy in their yard "mom?" Her voice questioning "is she pretty?" Olivia asks, Vivian's eyes dart at Olivia's "it's ours?" She asks excitedly. Olivia nods with a smile and watches as she runs into the yard. Vivian picks up the dog and walks to Olivia petting it "look at all this skin!" Vivian says. Olivia laughs and pet the dog too "What's her name gonna be?" Olivia asks "bitch" Vivian answers petting the dog "in the hella no!" Olivia says mocking Vivian's voice. Vivian makes a face "fine her name's Daisy" Olivia nods in approval "much better" she says and kisses Vivian's head moving into the house.

"Viv baby!" Olivia yells setting out the plates "Jason babe!" She yells again "come eat!" She yells again. She hears Vivian run down the stairs behind her Daisy running too and then Jason from the TV room. They sit and start eating, talking and laughing. "When do I start school?" Vivian asks "you start next week Monday " Olivia answers and Vivian nods "you going to make your reappearance tommorow?" Olivia smiles and nods "I thinks so" Vivian looks at her mother sensing she's nervous "you know they'll be happy to see you" Olivia smiles a small smile "and i'm coming with" Vivian says confidently "okay" Olivia says laughing "help me with the dishes" Olivia says. Vivian sighs dramatically but goes and help her mom, Jason helps too. They finish quickly and get ready for bed.

Before Olivia gets in bed she walks to Vivian's room. She opens the door and the only light in the room is coming from Vivian's phone, Vivian looks up from her phone to her mom and smiles, Olivia walks over and hugs Vivian who hugs her back "night Viv" Vivian smiles "night mom".

...

Vivian woke up when her dad left for work at 7, Vivian decided she'll let her mom sleep some more while she showers. When she finished she woke Olivia up and started getting ready while Olivia showered. Vivian decided on a grey and baby blue flower dress that ended in her mid thigh with grey flats. She let her hair hang loose with a baby blue flower crown and making light curls at the end of her hair. She applied some mascara and eyeliner and went to her moms room to see how far she is.

She sees her mom standing naked in front of the closet "ewh" Olivia turns around and throws a pillow in Vivian's direction who laughs at her dodging the pillow "I don't know what to wear" Olivia says turning back to the closet. Vivian joins her mom in front of the closet and start going trough the clothes "ewh, old, gross, trash" Olivia stares at Vivian as she criticises her clothes "I am here" Vivian pulls out a light boyfriend jean and hands it to Olivia "put it on" she orders. Olivia pulls on a black lace pantie and then the jeans which fits her perfectly on all the right places. Showing off her long legs, curves and most importantly her ass.

Vivian then hands Olivia a black loose blouse, Olivia puts on her black lace bra and then the blouse. Vivian looks at her mom then pulls out a pair of black boots and shoves it to Olivia "put them on" Olivia does as she's told. Vivian takes a few steps from her mom and looks at her creation then steps foward again undoing the top button of her moms shirt to show off a little cleavage "perfection" Vivian smiles.

...

"Wow" Olivia says looking at the building "they repainted the place" Olivia sais parking the car. Vivian stares out the window to the building to see paint already coming off "wow you're old" Olivia looks at her daughter "excuse me!" she says and playfully hit Vivian on the arm. Vivian bursts into a fit of laughter before getting out "come on lets go!"

Olivia gets out the car and her heart starts beating rapidly, she starts shaking a little, Vivian reaches to her mom taking her hand "it'll be okay" she says squeezing her hand. Olivia smiles at her daughter. They walk into the building and come to a stop in front of the squadroom. They walk in completely and Olivia doesn't spot anyone she knows, a blonde women comes towards her with a smile "hi can I help you?" She asks in a sweet tone "I.. I'm looking for-" she gets cut off by Fin his voice unsure "Liv?" Olivia looks up and sees Fin staring at her with utter shock "Fin" she croaks out as tears escape her eyes.

She runs to Fin into his arms hugging him tightly "but you're dead" Fin says pulling away to look at her "witness protection" Olivia says biting her lip "look how long your hair is" he says noticing her hair ending in her mid back "Liv you haven't aged at all" Olivia laughs "she doesn't think so" Olivia says pointing to Vivian. Olivia pulls Vivian closer "Fin this is my daughter Vivian, she's 15 and a pain in the ass" Olivia says nudging her elbow in Vivians side playfully. Vivian smiles and shakes Fin's hand "when were you pregnant?" Olivia shakes her head "I wasn't she was placed under me and Jason's care when she was 7" Olivia says with a smile "Jason?" Olivia nods "my husband" Fin nods impressed.

Munch walks in not noticing Fin and Olivia he throws down his keys on his desk and sits down. Vivian biting her lip to hold her laughter in 'this guy looked hilarious' Munch mumbles something to himself "I swear I'm gonna-" he stops in his mid sentence when he spots Olivia! His eyes go big, he shakes his head rubs his eyes and look up again "No! Fin I'm seeing things!" He says nervously and pokes at Olivia "it's real" he says Olivia and Vivian burst out laughing "Munch it's me! Olivia.. I was out under witness protection and this is my daughter Vivian" Olivia says "I have no words!" Munch says as he hugs Olivia then start talking to Vivian, Fin joins in.

Nobody notices when Elliot and Nick walks in, Nick immediately walking to his desk but Elliot noticed a women who's back was in his direction. He stared a little to long at her ass and he looked away frowning, he turned his gaze back standing up. As he walked the women turned around and he was met by Olivia's face. His legs went jello and his body numb he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elliot rushed over to her, hugged her tightly, Olivia taken aback by his action just hugs him back just as tightly. He buries his face in the crook of her neck "Liv" he whispers. Olivia strokes his hair smiling "it's me El" Elliot pulls away from her wanting an explanation "witness protection" Olivia says Elliot nods understanding "I'm gonna kill IAB" Olivia smiles. Elliot's gaze turns to Vivian then meets Olivia's eyes. Olivia pulls Vivian next to her "and this is my daughter Vivian"

*A/N: continue or not? Please review and tell me what you think... I apologise for grammer mistakes I really am trying to make them less one more thing go follow me on instagram - svumarish my 600th follower gets a shoutout :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Daughter?" Elliot says surprised looking at the girl in front of him "When were you pregnant?" Olivia shakes her head with a smile "I wasn't" Elliot looks at her for an explanation "I'll tell you later" Olivia says trying to let go of the conversation. Vivian puts her hand on Olivia's shoulder "it's okay you can tell him.. I think everyone kind of wants to know" Vivian says with a small smile, nervously Olivia looks at her daughter "you sure?" Vivian nods with a small smile. Olivia takes Vivian's hand in hers "when she was born she was kidnapped from the hospital, she was used in.. porn.. until she was seven when they tracked the people down. They let her stay with Jason and I until they could find her parents. They never did, after a year we adopted her" Olivia says looking at Vivian with a proud smile. Elliot couldn't help the smile that crept his face.

"Who's Jason?" Munch asked "my husband" Olivia answers plainly, a side of Elliot starts to feel jealous but another part of him is happy for her. "When do you start school?" Elliot asks Vivian "next Monday" Vivian answers with a nervous smile "you have a school in mind Liv?" Olivia nods "yes, we're actually going to the school tommorow so she could check things out and see what's going on there" Olivia answers. Vivian turns to her mother "I can wear normal clothes to school right? No shit I need to wear" Olivia makes her eyes big in warning at Vivian's swearing "actually you're going to a school where you wear a school uniform" Vivian frowns immediately "mommm! I told you I hate that stuff!" Olivia rolls her eyes "you'll get over it" Fin smiles before nudging Munch in his side "c'mon that perp ain't gonna confess to a wall" They stand up and leave which leaves Olivia, Elliot and Vivian alone.

Olivia looks over her shoulder and sees the blonde women still hard at work then turns her gaze to the guy who walked in with Elliot "new detectives?" She asks nodding towards them. Elliot nods "Manda!" Amanda looks up "yep?" Elliot points to Olivia "Olivia that is Amanda Amanda this is Olivia" Amanda smiles "nice to meet you" Olivia smiles back and looks where Elliot is pointing at the guy "that's Nick.. Nick this is Olivia" Nick nods with a smile as a greeting and goes back to work"they any good?" Elliot nods "they are... more than you would expect" Olivia nods with a smile. "You have any kids?" Vivian asks out of the blue "I do, I have four" Vivian's eyes go big "you're kidding" Elliot laughs "nope... three girls and one boy" Vivian scrunches up her nose "I'm so sorry" Olivia laughs at Vivian's comment "I personally hate kids.. i don't know how people have it" Elliot laughs at Vivian's statement "how old are they?"

"Maureen is my oldest, we had her when we were in high school , she's 20 now, then we have Kathleen she's 17 and then we have twins. A girl Elizabeth and a boy Dickie who's both 12" Vivian nods impressed "and you're still married?" Vivian asked noticing he isn't wearing a ring "no, I'm not actually. We divorced 6 years ago" Olivia's eyes go big "ahh bedroom spark wore out?" Vivian asked in all seriousness. Olivia lightly slapped Vivian on her arm "you can't just ask people that" Vivian looks at her mom "it was actually more in the lines of a statement" Elliot laughs at her cockiness, Olivia just shakes her head.

"I'm starving" Vivian states randomly, Olivia checks the time "yea we should get going" Olivia says and gets her phone out "What's your number?" She asks to Elliot who quickly gives it and takes hers too. "We'll invite you for dinner one night" Vivian says Olivia nods agreeing "that'll be fun" Elliot says with a smile "bye" Olivia says giving Elliot a quick hug. They said goodbye to everyone else and went home.

...

"Vivian Chase get your ass up!" Olivia yells pulling the blankets off "mommmmm" She groans into her pillows "Viv we gotta get ready" Vivian doesn't move "I guess I'll have to jump on you then" Olivia says taking a few steps back. Immediately Vivian jumps up with her hands up in surrender "I'm up I'm up" Olivia smiles and walks out "wear something normal please!" She throws over her shoulder

Vivian comes out a few minutes later dressed in a jean short and a plain grey shirt with her black boots "don't you have any other shoes you always wear those!" Olivia says twisting her head to the side "nahh" Vivian says tying her hair up in a high messy bun. Olivia just rolls her eyes and throw and apple to Vivian "lets go!"

They got in the car making their way to Vivian's new school. The school has started for the kids, they walked to the principles office "please no cursing" Olivia begs before they enter the office. The two of them sits down, Vivian immediately pulled up her nose to receive an unnoticeable slap from her mom on her leg. Vivian couldn't help but think that this women was ugly, she had grey hair in a perfect bun with grey clothes, old wrinkly face.. old wrinkley everything Vivian thought. "So this is Vivian" the women said "yes I'm Vivian" she said confidently, Olivia bit her lip "Nice to meet you Mrs" before she continues she looks on the little board where her name should be standing "Mrs Geller" Vivian says with the brightest fakest smile she can put on her face. Olivia looks over at her daughter smiling.

The principal showed them around, told her everything she needed for Monday and babbled on about the history of the school. "Fucking finally" Vivian says as she and her mother get into the car, Olivia couldn't help but laugh "now your uniform" Olivia said with a teasing laugh "it's not fair! Did you see how ugly those kids looked! Look at me ! How am I supposed to look hot in that shit!"

"School isn't there to look hot for Viv" Olivia said pulling out of the parking spot "but come on mom white and fucking shit green! Who does that?" Olivia laughs "it does kinda look like a shit green" Vivian nods not impressed "and now you expect me to wear that?" Olivia nods "I do.. and I expect you to stop complaining about it cause its not changing Vivian" Vivian sat back "fine"

They finished the fitting and got her uniform. The skirt was a shit green colour, the shirt was white and a white pull over which was optional and a shit green blazer with a school badge. "This is ugly as fuck" Olivia rolls her eyes "enough with the swearing Viv" Vivian scoffed and climbed in "I swear the world is against me" Vivian started again dramatically "you should take drama I swear it's in your blood" Olivia said Vivian's response was sticking out her tongue then falling back in the seat with a heavy sigh.

...Friday...

"Vivian Chase stop this attitude right now!" Olivia yells slammimg her hands on the table "I am telling you to put on another pair of pants we're not going to a whore festival" Vivian rolls her eyes "now" Olivia says in a stern voice. "It's my body!" Vivian spats "and you're my daughter Vivian! So get your body up those stairs" Olivia says with just as much attitude.

..meanwhile..

Elliot just arrived at Olivia's adress she gave him when he heard yelling, he rushed to the front door and heard Vivian yell and then Olivia. "They're fighting" Elliot says to himself in a laugh "teenagers" he ads with a roll of his eyes. Elliot knocks on the door hardly so they can hear trough the yelling. He hears Olivia's warning tone "Vivian if you don't put on another short and by that I mean a longer one, I'm taking your phone" he hears foorsteps going up the stairs and footsteps coming towards the door.

She openes the door still pissed but a smile falls on her face when she sees Elliot, then she bites her lip "how much of that did you hear?" Olivia asks with a laugh "uhm something about a whore festival which sounds interesting by the way" Olivia laughs shaking her head "and then about changing into shorts and body and that's pretty much it" Olivia makes a face "that's like almost the whole fight"

Elliot smiles and Olivia steps to the side letting him walk in "Jason is just in the shower he'll be right down" Olivia says with a smile closing the door "I'm first?" Olivia laughs with a nod "yes you are, sit down" Olivia says pointing at the chairs in the kitchen "this house is huge Liv" Olivia nods "I know". Footsteps come down the stairs to reveal Vivian with a black shirt that has an open back and jean shorts reaching her mid thigh and barefoot. Olivia nods in approval "much better thank you"

"Hey El" Vivian says smiling, she had already grown on calling Elliot 'El' like her mom. "Hey Viv" Elliot says also on the nickname her mom was calling her. "Like mom" she starts before sitting down next to Elliot "how would a whore festival even look like?" Olivia rolls her eyes with a laugh "Viv you overthink to much" Vivian shakes her head "no but seriously think about it.. right like all the girls will be wearing this really short stuff and of course there will be manwhores" Elliot burst out laughing at 'manwhores' Vivian smiles and continues "and there will be like tents like where two people have sex then where 3 sims take place and then-" Olivia shakes her head "I think we get it Viv" Vivian licks her lips before continuing "just making sure! Okay and then they will probably like give a handjob in the open and then people pay to see!" Olivia laughs as Vivian bables on about it.

Olivia ads the sauce to the salad and start mixing, just then Jason comes down the stairs and the doorbell rings "babe could you get that?" Olivia going on with her task. Jason happily goes to the door introduces himself and lead them to the kitchen "hey Fin! Munch and Mel! I haven't see you in forever" Olivia says giving her a hug. Jason shakes Elliot's hand introducing himself, Elliot smiles shaking Jason's hand back and introducing himself too.

Jason joins Olivia behind the little island in their kitchen giving her a hug from behind and a kiss on her temple "I'm going to steal the guys from you ladies because we're going to start watching the football game. Olivia smiles "yea yea enjoy" she says giving him a quick peck on the lips. All the guys go to the 'mancave' while Olivia, Melinda and Vivian stays behind. "Hi I'm Vivian" she says to Melinda "hi I'm Melinda, nice to meet you" Melinda adds with a smile "likewise, so you check out dead people right?" Vivian says starting a whole new conversation.

The bell rings again and this time it's Amanda, Nick and Cragen. Olivia quickly shows Nick and Cragen where the mancave is while Amanda joins Melimda and Vivian. Olivia pours everyone except Vivian a glass of wine. The bell rings again this time Vivian gets up to be met by a women with redish hair and one with blonde hair and glasses "hi I'm Vivian" she introduces herself "Casey" "Alex" they both greet with a smile. Olivia storms to them hugging then tightly.

After a bottle of wine few beers and all the food they made everyone was ready to go home. Everyone helped cleaning up and left. Elliot was last to leave still talking to Jason. Olivia smiles when he walks to her "I'm gonna head off now too" he says with a smile. Olivia smiles and nods "have a good nights sleep" Olivia says with a smile and pulling him in for a hug. They stay in the embrace just a little longer "I'll call you?" Olivia nods smiling and walk him out.

...

The weekend went by really quickly like always. Olivia went on lunch alone with Elliot on Saturday and they made a whole fun day out of it. Elliot also came for dinner Saturday night, him and Jason 'hit it off' just as good. Olivia then decided that Elliot couldn't go home because he was drunk and it was late so he stayed in their guest room. Sunday morning they all had a breakfast together full of laughs , smiles, jokes and the constant sound of forks on plates. Sunday midday Elliot went home and Vivian started getting her things ready for school... and finally the big day has arrived...

"Wake up Viv" Olivia says shakig Vivian so she could wake up "I don't wanna go to school" Vivian mumbles into the pillow. Olivia smiles "come on sweetie" Vivian sits up straight, stretches, yawns, fall back into her pillows and finally rolls out of bed. Vivian gets dressed, makes a ponytail. She goes down stairs eat her breakfast while talking to her mom "I'm nervous you know" Vivian says playing with her food "I know" Olivia says with a sympathetic smile "everything's gonna be fine Viv! And don't worry you'll make friends" Olivia says kissing her daughters head.

Vivian smiles taking a bite of her food "thanks mom" Olivia smiles "and the shit colour futs you it looka good" Olivia says with a teasing wink. Vivian's mouth falls open "no!" Olivia laughs "finish up baby we need to get going"

...Vivian's POV (at school)...

"Bye mom" I groan getting out after listening to her little speech. I walk in and have people... well no kids staring at me... like stop... I walk to the principles office as I was told to do... she takes me to my class after giving me my periods table and the other things I need. "This is Vivian Chase" one of the teachers introduce me to a class... everyone just stares... I awkwardly stand there until the teacher tells me to go sit next to a girl.

I walk and go sit next to the girl with the blonde hair "Hi" I say softly as I sit down "hey" she already sounds like a snob, I give the girl a fake smile "I'm Courtney" I smile and nod someone taps my shoulder so I look around "is this your real hair?" The ginger asks "uh yea..." I say kinda weirded out and turn back around.

I finally get out of english and get to maths where the teacher introduced me again and told me to go sit next to a redheaded girl. Then the teacher gets called to the principles office, she gives us sums to do but everyone starts talking instead.. of course "I'm Ashley" the redheaded girl says chewing a piece of gum. I just get a feeling that I like this girl "well you already know my name" I say with a smile. She smiles back "yea... so where you from?"

"L.A" I answer "Why'd you move here?" She asks.. I bite my lip not really knowimg what to say.. uhm yea they thought my mom was dead but the bad guys caught so now we're back! No not in the fuck "job transfer" I lie smoothly "awh that sucks..." I nod agreeing "NY seems nice tho.. I guess" Ashley nods "it is pretty fucking awesome" as the curse left her mouth I smiled oh yea I'm gonna like her.

"What's your mom and dad do?" Ashley asks "well my mom is a stay at home mkm basically... I don't know if she'll start working again.." I say "and my dad works for homicide" I add. Ashleys eyebrows raise "homicide? " I nod not really thinking anything of it. "Who you sitting at lunch with?" Ashley asks again "I don't know..."

"Answer to that is" Ashley points to herself "this girllllll" I laugh

...

Vivian follows Ashley to a table and sits down with this group of kids.. who all seem nice, Vivian introduced herself and everyone else introduced themselves too. "So Viv there's a party in 2 days you coming?" A guy named Derek asks "I don't know" Vivian answers slowly "come on it'll be fun" Ashley says quickly "oh well why not?"

*A/N: Will Olivia allow Vivian to go to a party... if not... will Vivian try something to get there?... please review so I know if I should continue. As always opinions are welcome, I might use then or maybe not is depends :) ps : sorry for any grammer mistakes & thanks for all the positive reviews... and the ammount OMG I was like in loveeee lets keep it like that? ;) enjoy one last thing instagram go follow me svumarish


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N: Okay so a lot of you wanna know if this is gonna be a bensler... welll duhhh have I ever written anything else?! I can assure you that it's going to be bensler but I'm not going to rush it I'm gonna take it slow with them but it will be BENSLER. Okay enjoy

Olivia walked into the precinct greeted everyone and then hugged Elliot "hey" Elliot says smiling "you free for lunch?" Olivia asks with a smile scooting to sit on his desk "I am.. you paying? " Elliot asks tugging her leg. Olivia laughs "sure, we just need to stop at Viv's school and pick her up" Elliot stands up grabbing his coat "Well what are we waiting for?" He ads pushing her off the desk, Olivia smiles "lets go then"

They make their way to the alivator laughing "I'm driving" Elliot states "since when?" Olivia asks with narrowed eyes "since always" Elliot says pushing his hand in Olivia's jeans pocket getting out the keys. Olivia's mouth hangs open "excuse me"

"That's okay" Olivia playfully slaps Elliot "you haven't changed one bit" she says as they step into the alivator "good or bad?" Elliot says as he leans against the wallof the alivator. Olivia moves and stands next to him, their arms touching "good"

...

"Bye Ash!" Vivian yells as she sees their car coming to a stop "bye!" Ashley yells back with a wave. As Vivian comes closer to the car she sees Elliot in the driver seat and her mom in tge passanger seat, both of them laughingand her moms hand on Elliot's leg. She frowned a little thinking of the last time her mom touched her dad like that whike laughing that hard... never..

She got in the car "hey!" Olivia looks back and Elliot too with smiles "hey how was your first day?" Olivia asks "good good" Vivian answers "make any friends?" Elliot asks Vivian nods "I did, a whole group.. their awesome" Olivia nods impressed

"Uhm mom?" Olivia looks expectedly at Vivian waiting for her to speak "so there's this party in-" Olivia interrupts Vivian's sentence "no.., you're not going to a party Vivian" Vivian sighs dramatically "but mom EVERYONE'S going!" Olivia shakes her head "your not going"

Vivian death glares her mom "Liv" Elliot says slowly. Olivia looks over to Elliot waiting for him to speak "why don't you let her go... I mean like set a few rules and a curfew... and if she obeys the rules she gets to go to other parties" Elliot suggest. Olivia bites her lip "bad things happen at parties El you know that" Elliot nods "I know... but not all parties"

Olivia looks over to Vivian who's looking at her with pleading eyes "fine you can go.. but the rules will be if there's alcohol no drinking it!" Olivia says very serious "and your home at eleven" Vivian nods thinking her mom is being fair "thanks mom and El" Elliot smiles

Olivia looks over to Elliot with a cocked eyebrow. They go to eat lunch and go back to Olivia's house. "You don't have to go back to work?" Olivia asks as they get out of the car. Vivian walks into the house while Elliot walks next to Olivia "no, they'll call me if they need me" Elliot says smiling "that okay?" Olivia nods "yea it is"

"Beer?" Olivia asks as they enter. Elliot nods and take a seat at the kitchens table where Olivia hands him a beer and opening her own. "You still drink beer?" Elliot asks. Olivia cocks and eyebrow "and why not" Elliot shrugs "well.. you see you're a mom now" Olivia laughs "and that should stop me?" Elliot laughs.

...

Vivian's in her room all ready doing homework.. over her blaring music she hears hysterical laughing she frowns and stands up opening her door slowly she tip toes and looks around the corner where she still hears hysterical laughing to see her mom on Elliot, both on the floor.. both of them laughing at the top of their lungs, Vivian cocks her head to the side looking at them.. she realised.. this is the man her mom was in love with.

...2 days later...

"Yea mom I know no drinking and be home at eleven" Vivian says pulling on her jacket. "Do I look okay?" Olivia nods looking at her daughter. She's wearing skinny jeans with a white tank top and a red jacket and of course her black boots "you look great baby" Vivian runs her hand trough her hair "okay" there's a hoot from outside "That's them bye" Vivian says hurrying to the door "Vivian I'm serious NO DRINKING" Vivian rolld her eyes "I know mom bye!"

...

"Vivian your mom won't know it's one" Ashley says holding a glass of vodka and fanta mixed to her. Vivian bites her lip and slowly takes it "now down it" Ashley says with a smile "no!" Vivian says frowning "omg Viv I'll do it with you! Yo get me one, clean vodka!" Ashley yells. Derek brings over a glass of clean vodka for Ashley before walking away again "okay 1 2..." Ashley starts holding up her glass "3" she yells and Vivian and she downs.

Next thing Vivian knows she has 4 glasses of vodka mixed with fanta in and one clean glass of vodka she and Ashley stumbles to the dance floor. Laughing ,dancing ,singing and falling. They take a few more shooters here and there. Vivian moves her hips along with the rytymn when a guy comes up behind her she turns to see the guy smoking a cigarette. She pulls it from his lips and puts it to hers taking a few drags then giving it back to him.

She smiles and dances with him for awhile when she gets pulled away from Ashley "we need to" Ashleh slurrs "get you home" Vivian makes a face "how late is it?" Vivian slurrs back "12" with no emotion at all "shit" Vivian slurrs.

...

After half an hour they get to Vivian's house still drunk she pulls off her pants and pees outside she pulls her pants back up and stumble to the front door. Just as she's reaching for the doorknob the door opens to reveal Olivia looking pissed off.

Olivia pulls her daughter in and closes the door "Vivian WHAT THE FUCK!?" Olivia yells. Vivian taken aback from the loudness of her moms voice stumbles back. Olivia shakes her head "you're drunk" Vivian makes a voice "NO!" Olivia bites her lip "it wasn't a question" she turns around and comes from the kitchen with a bucket "come on" Olivia says over her shoulder. Vivian doesn't move she just stands there leaning against the wall.

Olivia moves and picks her daughter up carrying her to ber bedroom. "Can you get in your pyjamas?" Olivia asks. Vivian shakes her head no. Olivia closes her eyes keeping her anger in. She helps Vivian get in pyjamas. Olivia then takes a wet cloth and start rubbing off Vivian's face. She then ties Vivian's hair up. Vivian makes a face and Olivia knows what's coming. She grabs the bucket and puts it under Vivian's face as she starts throwing up.

Olivia stands in the doorway looking at her daughter throwing up. Olivia feels a sharp feeling of dissapointment running trough every inch of her body. Olivia walks out and comes back with an asprin and a glass of water. Olivia hands the glass of water to Vivian "drink up" Vivian nods and all she can see in her mother's eyes are pure dissapointment. She drink the pill and water "the bucket is next to your bed, don't throw up on your bed, cause I'm not cleaning it" Olivia says picking up her daughters clothes. She throws the clothes in the basket and walks out turning off the light.

...

Vivian opens her eyes with the most horrific headache "fuck" she whispers "what did I do?" She asks herself sitting up "shit..." she realises as it all comes back to her.

...

"Okay wait let me get this straight" Elliot started as he sat at the kitchen table looking at Olivia with her face in her hands "she came home drunk" Olivia said with a heavy sigh "after curfew too?" Elliot asks. Olivia nods looking up "I think she smoked too" Olivia says sitting down "I just.. when she didn't come home at eleven I tried calming myself... I started freaking out" Elliot joined Olivia's side putting a hand on her back "and when she came home she was drunk.. do you know what could've happened to her?" Elliot nods knowing and starts rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm just so so dissapointed" Olivia says and Elliot pulls her in for a hug she instantly relaxes in his embrace. "I know the feeling" he says "I didn't think Vivian would do this" Olivia nods "do I really know her then?" Olivia asks with a frown "is she hiding other things from me then?" Elliot pulls away looking Olivia into her eyes "hey Liv, shh calm down okay.. maybe it was just pressure from friends"

...

Vivian finally stands up and slowly walks down stairs to see her mom and Elliot at the kitchen talking, she couldn't hear what they're saying. Olivia looks up to the stairs creaking. She sees her daughter standing still, Elliot turns around to. Vivian bites her lip looking embarrassed, Olivia cocks her eyebrow shakes her head and goes back to cutting up carrots.

Vivian makes her way down the stairs "mom" she says softly. Olivia doesn't look up "yea?" Vivian bites her lip "I'm sorry" Olivia looks up into Vivian's eyes "Was it worth it?" Vivian takes a breath in "no" she says shaking her head. "You're grounded" Vivian nods "I want your phone and laptop, now" Olivia says sternly "I'm taking them for a week" Vivian nods "and don't ask me to go to a party again"

"I understand" Vivian says "I'll bring the laptop and my phone" Vivian says going back upstairs. Olivia looks to Elliot and sighs "I hate being like this" Elliot gives her a small smile opening his arms. She moves over to him and he takes her in his arms she relaxes taking in his scent "am I being to hard on her?" Olivia asks against his chest "I don't think so" Elliot says.

Vivian comes down the stairs to see her mom and Elliot hugging when Olivia sees her she pulls away holding out her hands to take the electronics . Vivian hands the phone and laptop to her mom biting her lip "mom I really am sorry" Olivia looks up and just nods she takes the laptop and phone to her room.

"El" Vivian says desperately "does she hate me now?" Elliot shakes his head "of course not Viv, she's just dissapointed" Elliot says softly "did I lose my relationship with my mom?" Vivian asks on the verge of tears.

*A/N: yes I like to stop in the middle of no where..because I like torturing you all *evil laughs* okay but tell me what you think in the reviews.. ideas?... opinions? Just REVIEW please and then I apologise for my grammer mistakes... and well... bye


	4. Chapter 4

"Viv.. you just broke your mom's trust, you just need to build it up again" Vivian sighs loudly. Jason comes into the house back from a business trip. He walks over greeting Elliot then hugging Olivia and Vivian "I'll be down in a sec" Olivia nods with a smile. Vivian moves going upstairs with her dad changing direction towards her room.

"Why was he put in Witness Protection?" Olivia sits down across from Elliot "he was basically just there to protect me" Olivia says shrugging her shoulders. "Wasn't it suspicious when Vivian was placed under your care?" Olivia shook her head "No, everyone thought we were foster parents" Elliot nods understanding.

"I'm glad they caught that bastard" Olivia nods in agreement "I know" Elliot looks at Olivia, studying her face "does Vivian know what he did" Olivia bites her lip "no.." Elliot looks at Olivia surprised "Are you going to tell her?"

"I always wanted to.. but I wanted to wait till she was older" Olivia explained "she's older now" Elliot says pointing out "I know" Olivia says softly with a sigh.. "I just don't know how.." Elliot nods understanding "she never asked?" Olivia nods "like two times.. I always changed the subject" Elliot looks at Olivia and sees pain flush over her face "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"What?" Olivia cuts him off in his mid sentence. Elliot just shakes his head "nothing" he says softly. Jason comes down and gives Olivia a kiss on her cheek, Elliot furrowed his brows a little confused.. why didn't he kiss Liv on the lips...?

"Something wrong Elliot?" Jason asks seeing Elliot's face expression change "huh?.. uhh nothing. I need to go" Elliot says getting up. "My weekend with the kids" he says in explanation. Olivia nods standing up to walk him out. He smiles "bye" he says shaking Jason's hand "bye Viv!" He yells upstairs. Olivia hugs him at the door and he hugs her back "thanks for coming" Elliot smiles and nods "bye" Olivia waves and can't tear her eyes away from his ass as he walks away.

She clears her throat adverting her eyes away from his ass to the back of his head before walking inside. "What's wrong with Viv?" Jason asks sitting down "Proberly feeling sick" Olivia says shrugging "and you're not going out of your way to make her feel better?" Olivia shakes her head "no Jason sickness as in hangover, she came home drunk last night"

"Oh" Jason says surprised "after she promised?" Jason asks. "Yes" she says with a sigh "I don't know what to do" she says shrugging her shoulders "I hate being like this" Olivia says pointing upstairs "I want her down here babbling" Jason smiles at Olivia "so call her to come down"

"It's not that easy Jason" Olivia says looking up rubbing her head.

...

Olivia lays in bed looking off into the distance when Jason's phone beeps, Olivia frowns seeing it's midnight and Jason's asleep next to her. She reaches for the phone unlocks it to see it's a message from someone called Rosie. Olivia frowns not knowing anyone called Rosie she opens the message to see a picture of a naked women with a message 'why don't you leave that boring house and come over'

Olivia's breath hitches she goes out of the text and goes trough his messages. Seeing tons of naked pictures of this women. Tears come to Olivia's eyes. She looks down to Jason sleeeping, that's when anger takes over she kicks him off the bed "you sick bastard!" She yells throwing his phone in his face causing his tooth to chip.

"Liv what the-" he stops in his mid sentence looking at the phone seeing the naked picture of Rosie "Liv this is not what it looks like" Olivia narrows her eyes "Oh right as is the what, 50 other pictures also not what it looks like!" Olivia yells again. She pulls down a bag and start pulling off Jason's clothes throwing them all in the bag, as she pulls his pants out there falls a red thong with more naked pictures of this women.

Jason stays quiet as he sees the things fall, Olivia looks up she looks straight into his eyes "you disgusting fucking pig" Olivia says just above a whisper. She takes the things throwing them all in the bag she looks if its everything "Liv come on can we just talk?" Jason says standing up "I can explain"

Olivia throws his toothbrush and everything else in the bag she pops it in his arms "get out!" The door opens to reveal Vivian with a confused look on her face. She looks at her parents, her mom has tears streaming down her face and Jason has a chipped tooth looking desperate. "What's going on?" Vivian asks confused. Olivia turns wiping her tears "Viv could you just.. go to your room" Olivia says her voice breaking in mid sentence "mom?.." Vivian says softly moving closer to her mom.

Olivia turns to Jason "get out" Olivia says above a whisper. Jason picks his bag u and then his phone and the piece of his tooth and walks out slowly. He calls a cab and in the matter of seconds he's out the door. Olivia slids down the wall breaking into tears. Vivian takes her mom in her arms comforting her "momma?" She asks softly. Olivia lifts her head meeting Vivian's confused eyes "he cheated... he's cheating" Olivia says wiping her tears "what?" Olivia adverts her eyes to the ceiling "should I call El?" Vivian asks softly comforting her mom

"No, his kids is with him Viv" Olivia says softly "help me get other sheets-" she gets cut off by Vivian "just come sleep in my room mom" Vivian says pulling Olivia up. They get to Vivian's room "your rooms smells better" Olivia states not smelling booze. Vivian can't help but laugh, she turns to her mom and hug her "mom I'm really sorry" Olivia kisses the top of Vivian's head "I know" Olivia says and they get into bed.

...

"Wait let me get this straight" Kathleen said in the front passenger seat next to her dad on their way to Olivia "Liv is not dead?" Kathleen asks confused "who is Olivia?" Dickie asks in the back seat "Dickie you were four I doubt you will remember her" Lizzie slaps Dickie on his leg "she's the pretty lady in the pictures dad never wanted to talk about" Dickie nods "why didn't you want to talk about her daddy?" Lizzie asks innocently.

Kathleen rolls her eyes "okay look Olivia was our godmother but then her death was faked so she had to go under witness protection. Dad didn't know Liv's death was faked and she was his best friend okay? So it caused him pain to talk about her" Kathleen explains "and now the bad guy who was after Olivia was caught so now she doesn't have to be in witness protection anymore so she came back" Kathleen says.

Lizzie and Dickie nods understanding "is she cool?" Dickie asks "yea, you'll love her" Elliot says with a smile. "Just like daddy does" Kathleen says with a smrink. Elliot throws Kathleen a warning glare and the car goes silent. They arrive at the house "are they rich?" Dickie asks seeing the huge house. Elliot laughs "I guess". Elliot notices Jason's car isn't there he frowns but walks to the front door.

Their greeted by the constant barking of Daisy "Daisy!" They hear yelling from inside. Elliot recognised it was Vivian's voice then Olivia's sarcastic voice following "I'm gonna kill that dog" Elliot smiles and rings the bell "coming!" He hears Olivia yell.

The door opens to reveal Olivia with red puffy eyes in a tank top and a short pyjama short. "Liv?" Elliot asks looking into her red puffy eyes "hey" she says softly "and this is?" Olivia asks looking at the three children behind him, she didn't recognise them at first then her hand found her mouth "oh my, look at you! You're all so grown up!" Olivia says pulling each of them in for a hug and planting a kiss on each of their heads.

Elliot smiles "Maureen has work so she couldn't be here" Olivia smiles "ah they're so big!" Elliot smiles and Vivian appears with Daisy in her arms "hey El, people I don't know" she says with a small wave "Viv these are my kids, the twins and the older one.. Maureen's at work" Vivian nods "hi, I'm Vivian" The three kids look questioning at Elliot "Olivia's daughter" Kathleen frowns "Liv you weren't pregnant" Olivia laughs "uhh yeah she was adopted" Olivia says pulling Vivian closer to her and planting a kiss on her head.

"Come on in" Olivia says stepping aside "We were just making breakfast you guys want?" Olivia asks. They all shake their heads "Liv it's 11" Olivia laughs "we slept in" Elliot nods understanding. Vivian and the kids goes to the living room leaving Olivia and Elliot alone in the kitchen. "I'm glad to see you and Vivian are okay again" Olivia nods agreeing with a smile "yeah me too" Elliot smiles "Where's Jason?" Elliot asks remembering not seeing his car in the driveway.

Tears come to Olivia's eyes and she quickly wipes them "Liv?" Elliot asks trying to find her eyes. "He's cheating, I.. kicked him out last night" Oivia says meeting Elliot's eyes "What?" Elliot asks surprised. Olivia bites her lip "yea.." Elliot pulls Olivia into his arms and she throws her arms around his neck hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "How'd you-"

"Midnight there came a message trough on his phone.. he was sleeping so I checked it and it was a naked picture of this women, Rosie, and a message telling him to come over.. I went trough his phone and found multiple photos and texts... when I was throwing out his stuff in a bag.. more pictures and a red thong fell out.. I have thongs but.. mine isn't a fucking large" Olivia says as tears came to her eyes.

Elliot was taken aback from the thong part but he hugged her in his arms a little laugh escaped Olivia's lips "I'm sorry I proberly didn't have to say I wore thongs" Elliot laughs against her hair "that's okay" Olivia pulls away and goes back to finishing the breakfast "What you gonna do now?" Elliot asks curious "Well first I'm gonna divorce him" Elliot nods in agreement "I can't believe he would do that" Olivia looks up as Elliot speaks "I could only dream to have a perfect wife like you" Olivia blushes and Elliot goes red as he realised he said it out loud.

A silence fills the room, Olivia looks up meeting Elliot's eyes she bites her lip then laughs, Elliot smiles "it sounded better in my mind okay?" Olivia laughs "yea I figured" Olivia finishes the breakfast calls to Vivian to come get her breakfast. Everyone sits down at the table and start talking ,getting to know each other. Elliot could see his kids were falling in love with Olivia and Vivian and all he could think of is that he could get used to this.

"How did you guys meet?" Kathleen asks pointing to Elliot and Olivia "well I was at the precinct and the captain introduced me to the squad.. then my partner" Olivia says putting her hand on Elliot's shoulder "I don't know what it was but I could already tell he was an arrogant son of a bitch" Everyone laughs "you're one to talk" Elliot says laughing "excuse me I was new! And I asked him, when we were at our desks, where the bathroom was and he goes under his breath and I quote 'fucking rookies'" Olivia says laughing "you heard that?" Elliot asks laughing

"I heard that yes!" Olivia says biting into her piece of toast "What do you guys do at school?" Olivia asks to Elliot's kids "I do football" Dickie says proudly "first team" Olivia nods impressed "wow"

"I play volleyball" Lizzie says smiling "I do volleyball too" Kathleen says "I loved volleyball" Olivia states "you played?" Kathleen asks. Olivia nods "you should see the pictures" Elliot says laughing, Olivia slaps Elliot on his arm remembering the first time she showed him those 'Liv I can't believe you wore those tight short stuff, look your ass cheeks are showing' was his exact words, Elliot laughs remembering the moment too 'you're not supposed to look so closely at the picture!' He remembers Olivia's words and the playful slap she gave him. They both remember that, that was the night they knew they loved each other

*A/N: Review please, any opinions?... I apologise for any grammer mistakes... and one more thing go follow me on instagram - svumarish


	5. Chapter 5

*A/N: okay.. so to both of you 'guests' well it goes like this... as I said in my first chapter through Viv's POV she knew her 'parents' loved each other but the were not in love.. so they were in love at a time.. I couldn't fit everything in the summary but okay here you go then : Jason came as her fake husband.. they fell for each other and got married.. (secretly) cause everyone thought they were already married.. and so over the years they still love each other but the aren't in love anymore so that's why Olivia is heartbroken too.. I hope this clarifies your questions and if you could come off anon.. so I could pm.. you dont have to it just makes it easier so I could pm you instead of babbling on here like I'm doing now.. okay so bye :) I love you guys

"No come on!" Olivia said holding onto Elliot's arm "I think you're drunk and need to stay" Olivia says. Elliot laughs "I haven't even had one drink" Olivia cocks an eyebrow "come on El! A movie night! We have enough rooms and matresses so you and the kids could sleep over!"

Elliot looks at Olivia before smiling "fine!" The kids cheer and go to the living room all of them finding the place they were going to sit during the movie. "Choose a movie!" Olivia yells and pulls Elliot into the kitchen with her "you pour in the drinks for everyone and I'll start the popcorn" Elliot smiled a cocky grin "what if I don't want to" Olivia cocks an eyebrow "I didn't say you have a choice"

Elliot laughed "you always this demanding?" Elliot teases, Olivia takes the popcorn out of the microwave and smiles devishly "you should see me in the bedroom" Elliot looks up quickly "Wha- excuse me" Olivia burst out laughing and just start walking out "no just kidding?" Olivia smiles "who said I'm kidding?" Elliot mouth hangs open "you..wh- what?"

Olivia smiles "hurry" she says and walks to the living room, she set down the popcorn bowl for the kids then her and Elliot's popcorn bowl. She sat down on the couch, the only couch left. She spread out her legs "what we watching?" Olivia asked stretching out. "Wellll..." Vivian starts flipping trough the channels.

Elliot came out gave everyone their drinks before looking around "Where am I supposed to sit" Elliot asks. Olivia smiles bringing her legs to cross them so Elliot could sit. Elliot sat down and lays back into Olivia's lap. She starts casually running her fingers trough his hair as the movie starts. Not awhile later Olivia gets tired and moves to lay in front of Elliot so he could spoon her.

...

"Hey wake up" Olivia said tugging Elliot's shoulder, Elliot slowly opened his eyes with a yawn "mmm?" He mumbled in a voice thick with sleep. Olivia laughs and runs her fingers over his cheek "we all fell asleep in the living room" Olivia says with a smile. Elliot sighs and stretches out "my back" he groans. Olivia laughs "you Stabler are getting old" Elliot sits up straight "excuse me" Olivia smiles "you heard me" Olivia says with a smrink.

"I am not old" Olivia cocks an eyebrow and shrugs her shoulders "if you say so" Olivia says and start walking away, Elliot grabs her arm "I'm not old" Elliot repeats. Olivia laughs "go wake the kids up please" Olivia says smiling. Elliot smiles thinking how much that sounded like they were a family. Elliot then furrows his brow "they slept in the rooms? On beds?" Olivia laughs "yes and left us on the couch to be sore"

"How could they?" Elliot says faking to be offended "oh come on El! My couches aren't that uncomfortable" Elliot laughs and start walking upstairs "well I guess you made it a little better" Olivia can't help the smile that creps her face "cheesy much!?" Olivia says laughing, she hears Elliot laugh as he goes upstairs.

...

"It's Saturday go awayyyy" Vivian complains as Elliot shakes her. Elliot looks at Olivia's daughter, his kids got up easily as always... but Vivian he's been trying to get her up for 10 minutes. "There's food" Elliot tried again "sleeepppppp! Go awayyy" Vivian complains again pulling the blanket over her head.

Elliot shakes his head in defeat and goes downstairs "Your kid is impossible" Elliot says walking into the kitchen "go awayyy it's Saturday?" Olivia asks in a mocking voice, Elliot's laugh "yea like 10 times" Olivia laughs "welcome to my world, I'll be right back" Olivia says heading up the stairs "this I gotta see" Elliot says and follows her upstairs.

"Viv... I will jump on you" Olivia says warningly pulling off Vivian's blankets. "Mommmmmmmm" Vivian complains puling the pillow over her head. Olivia smrinks at Elliot "I warned you" Olivia says loudly and start jogging to the bed. She jumps and lands on Vivian and then starts tickling her which causes a scream mixed with hysterical laughing "mo- mom.. mo..mom- s...sto...stop" Olivia laughs and stops tickling her daughter and plants a kiss on hrr forehead "come on" Elliot stands in doorway still laughing

"It's Saturday" Vivian says again sticking her lip out. "We're going out so finish up" Vivian lays back with a sigh "fineee" Elliot follows Olivia out.

...

"mom come on please" Olivia looks at her daughter who's begging for a pair of pants "are you seeing how expensive that is?" Vivian rolls her eyes "mom please!" Olivia smiles and takes the pants from her "fine". They walk past an arcade "dad can we go" Lizzie asks tugging on her dad's arm "Liz me and Liv doesn't want to play arcade games."

"You guys can go do something else.. I'm older I'll look out for them" Kathleen says quickly. Elliot looks over to Olivia for confirmation she nods and they head off in different directions "why do I have a feeling we're gonna be in here all day" Elliot says following Olivia. Olivia smiles "I think your feeling is right" she says putting her hand on Elliot's stomach as she laughs.

They get to a clothes store which is apparently having a huge sale, they take a trolley and buy loads of things since almost everything is half price. They get to the clothes and Olivia smiles pulling out a pair of blue boxers with a white bite me printed over the ass. Olivia laughs and holds it up for Elkiot to see "you need to get this" Elliot smiles "I'll take it if I can choose you pyjama pants" Elliot says laughing "fine" Olivia says leaning against the trolley. Olivia smiles and gets into the trolley and sits back relaxing "lets go get me some pyjama pants"

Elliot laughs and pushes Olivia trough the store until they fknd the perfect shorts. Elliot laugh as he takes them out. Olivia takes the black short pants from Elliot to see slap that ass printed with white on the pants Olivia laughs "okay lets get going"

...

"You know what we should do?" Elliot says as they enter Olivia's house with the kids following behind them "no what?" Olivia ask "we should get matching pyjama pants" Elliot says nodding enthusiastically. Olivia laughs "sounds like a brilliant plan"

"Matching pants?" Vivian says with a frown "yes you should see our pants we bought today!" Vivian pulls a face "I don't think I want to see" Olivia laughs shoving her daughter lightly "you're mean!" Vivian smiles "so I get told"

The kids Immediately go to the living room while Elliot follows Olivia to her room"El you should get your hair coloured you know" Elliot frowns "wha- why?" He asks not being able to pull his eyes from her ass "cause you're grey" Olivia turns around and sees Elliot's eyes dart to her eyes. She laughs and ruffles his hair "I'm not grey Liv" Olivia laughs "trust me honey you're grey"

Elliot's mouth hangs open "Liv.. what are you trying to say.. first I'm old now i'm grey?" Olivia laughs and they enter Olivia's bedroom. Elliot plops down on Olivia's bed as she goes into the bathroom. Olivia comes out tying her hair in a pony "come on just let me colour you hair" Elliot's brows immediately raise "you? Colour my hair? Your crazy"

Olivia plops down next to him on her bed "What you think I can't do it?" Olivia asks in a challenging voice "no.. I know you can't" Olivia cocks an eyebrow "come on El" Elliot shakes his head, Olivia sticks out her bottom lip and move her hands on his shoulders "El" Elliot closes his eyes "fine.. what am I getting myself in?"

Olivia laughs and pulls him up "okay come on" they walk into the bathroom and Olivia tells Elliot to sit down. She gets out everything she needs and starts with his hair. Elliot can't help but stare at her breasts as they are directly in front of his eyes. He receives a slap on the head "owhhh! What was that for" Olivia laughs "I'm not blind I see you"

Elliot smrinks "see me what?" Olivia looks down with a raised brow "funny" she says sarcastically. Elliot pulls Olivia closer to him "you like being sarcastic huh?" Olivia smiles "I'm glad you noticed" Olivia steps back and pulls Elliot's head straight "now let me finish" Olivia says.

"All done" Olivia says and starts pushing him towards her room again she sits him facing a wall so he can't see anything yet. She starts blowing his hair dry when suddenly Elliot pulls her down on his lap she laughs and blows the air into his face. Elliot smiles and Olivia opens her legs still sitting on his lap and wraps her legs around his waist. She runs her fingers trough Elliot's hair drying it. Olivia burst out laughing laying her head on his shoulder

"Look who's looking young" Elliot gives her a straight face "I'm scared to look" Olivia laughs and gives him a playful slap before getting up from his lap. Elliot smiles and moves to the mirror "this.. doesn't look.. okay" Elliot says laughing "you look like 10 years younger" Elliot laughs "that's mean" he says staring at Olivia with a smile on his face. Olivia stares back at Elliot, blue eyes melting into brown.

*A/N: hii.. so opinions are welcome I might just use them. I hope you guys like where the story is going PLEASE REVIEW*


	6. Chapter 6

"I.. uh lets go see what the kids think" Olivia says quickly breaking eye contact, Elliot pulls her to him and they fall on the bed Olivia laughs into Elliot's chest. Elliot starts stroking her hair softly to see her breathing slowly evening out.

...

"Look at this" Vivian says to her mom as they sit at table Monday morning. Olivia takes the phone Vivian is holding out. Olivia sees a blue bikini and hands it back to Vivian. Vivian stares at her mother expectedly... waiting for her just to say something anything... even no..

Her mom's been like this ever since Elliot left... dazed... "MOM!" Olivia meets Vivian's eyes "yea?" Vivian's mouth hangs open "oh it's cute" Olivia says adverting her eyes back to the coffee she's stirring "What's up with you mom?" Olivia looks up with a frown "What do you mean I'm fine?"

Vivian rolls her eyes , I'm fine , that was like her mother's go to phrase for everything "you seem dazed" Vivian says ignoring Olivia's comment "I don't know what you're talking about"

"I might say... in love dazed" Olivia meets her daughters eyes "stop whatever you're doing" Olivia says and stands up grabbing her keys "come on let e go drop you off at school" Olivia says softly. "When are you getting a job?" Vivian asks as the question pop in her head "I'm going to talk to Cragen next week.. see what happens now" Vivian nods getting into the car.

...

"Bye baby have a nice day" Olivia yells as Vivian closes the car door, she smiles and pulls away from the parking. Her phone suddenly starts ringing she answers it without checking the caller id "hello"

"Liv we need to talk, please" she hears Jason's voice over the phone and anger immediately builds up in her whole body

"About what Jason? How you fucked another woman?" Olivia spats angrily.

"Liv I don't wanna fight, I jus-"

He gets cut off by Olivia's bitter laugh, her voice travels trough the phone cold as ice "fight.. you don't wanna fight"

"Olivia please... just hear me out"

Olivia rolles her eyes "Fine, meet me at sunny side cafe at 10"

"Why not lunch then I don't need to take off"

"Oh wouldn't that be convenient, no Jason I'm having lunch with a friend... at 10 take it or leave it" she hears Jason sigh.

"I'll be there"

Olivia hangs up as soon as the words come trough the phone.

...

Olivia walks into the cafe confidently a few minutes late, she sees Jason at a booth. She walks over and sits down "Liv I can't even-" Olivia holds her hand up indicating that he should stop talking "let me at leats get something to drink" she spats sarcastically darting her eyes to his beverage in front of him.

She orders and quickky gets her coffee and looks into Jason's eyes "talk" she says and sits back. Jason sighs "I know I fucked up" Olivia tilts her head to the side narrowing her eyes "I just want to say I'm sorry... and I hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, because I still love you with every piece of my living"

Olivia rolls her eyes and pulls out divorce papers and a pen "unfortunately all my trust in you is gone.. technically all it says is that you get Viv every second weekend.. I get her every week, it's not my choice it's hers. You are to come to every activity she has at school, make time for her or else I will take steps to get full custody."

Jason takes the pen and signs without hesitation "fine" he stands up and walks out. Olivia sighs putting her face in her hands. She pays and walks out heading to her car suddenly someone grabs her "Let her go!" A police man warns. The guy tightens his grip on her neck Olivia gets tears in her eyes. She quickly closes them as tight as possible, she tries shutting out the people yelling around her.

"Please" Olivia starts begging "Shut up if you wanna live!" The guy yells his lips rubbing against her skin. Olivia gulps and stays quiet. "I will kill her!" The guy yells his tone thick with warning. "Just let her go, she has nothing to do with it!" The police yells. "She does now" the guy yells back in reply.

The shot of a gun made Olivia's eyes shut closed. She fell back and slowly opened her eyes. She looks down to see blood everywhere. A policeman helps her up and takes her to a nearby ambulance to check her out "I'm fine, it's his blood" Olivia says trying to resist. "Miss just let them check you"

Olivia frowns "look I need to pick my daughter up at school!" The nurse nods "I understand that, can't you call someone to go pick her up?" The nurse says checking Olivia's arm "owh!" Olivia says quickly and pulls away "we need to go get X-rays for that arm" the nurse says again.

Olivia throws her head back with a sigh "okay I'll call someone" Olivia looks down at her clothes thinking she needs clothes to. She gets out her phone and dials Elliot's number .

"Hello?" Elliot answers

"Hey El.. can I ask you a big favour? "

"Of course?"

"Can you please go pick Viv up at school.. and uhm bring clothes to the hospital"

"What Liv! Are you okay?!"

Olivia smiles at the concern in his voice "El I'm fine! Will you?"

"Of course Liv, what hospital?"

"Mercy" Olivia says.

...

"Elliot?" Vivian asks as she climbes into Elliot's car "hi Viv.. uhm okay don't freak.. I don't know what happened, but your mom's in hospital" Vivian's eyes widen "Wait what?!" She almost yells "she's okay Viv.. she called and asked if I could come get you and bring some clothes" Vivian frowned "Well why aren't you driving?!" Vivian said still worrying about her mom.

Elliot starts the car and drives to their home to get clothes. "Come help me!" Vivian says when Elliot takes a seat at the kitchen stool "me?" Elliot asks pointing to himself. Vivian look at him funny "uhh no the ghost behind you" she says sarcastically "come on!" Elliot hurries after Vivian and enter the bedroom. Vivian pulls down a bag and pops it into Elliot's hands "hold this" Vivian says and pulls out two jeans so Olivia could have a choice then she pulls a white shirt and puts it in the bag with the jeans and then she takes a black shirt and also puts it im there. Then she takes a white lace bra and pantie and Elliot can't help but notice it.. he didn't know Olivia wore this kind of stuff and it made him crazy.

"You okay?" Vivian asks with a smrink, Elliot clears his throat "uhh yea" Vivian nods with a smrink "do you think I should take shoes?" Elliot nods "sure"

...

Elliot and Vivian enters the room the nurse sent them too. They see Olivia covered in blood "what happened?!" Vivian and Elliot asks in unison panic thick in their voices. "It's not mine" Olivia says pointing to the blood "I'll tell you now.. just first El can you please buy me a pack of sweets" Elliot laughs "okay" he walks out and buys her a pack of sweets.

He opens the door and walks in when he looks up he sees Olivia in a pair of jeans and just a bra, Elliot quickly turns around and walks against the wall bumping his head "owh" he mumbles and rubs his head. He hears Olivia laugh "sorry you can turn around now" Olivia said when she had her shirt on. Elliot turned around and handed her sweets "thanks" she says and smiles.

"So lets just get out of here, please.." Olivia begs. Elliot laughs and places his hand on the small of her back "well lets go" Vivian grabs the bag and they walk out. "Are we going home now?" Vivian asks as they climb in the car. "I'll drop you two off" Elliot's says.

"Don't you wanna stay for dinner?" Olivia asks with a smile placing her hand on his shoulder "yea sure.. why not" Olivia smiles as butterflies flutter her stomach and she had to admit it felt amazing

*A/N: What wil happen at dinner? *wiggles eyebrows* *devlish smile* Please review... more than 60 reviews and I post another chapter :) go follow my instagram - svumarish


	7. Chapter 7

"So mom since it's Friday.." Vivian says trailing off, Olivia looks at her daughter. "Can I invite a friend for a sleepover?" Vivian asks slowly Olivia cocks an eyebrow and almost as if Vivian can read her mind "don't worry.. it's not the kids I drank with.. I made new friends" Vivain says confidently.

Olivia nods slowly "okay I guess that's fine" Vivian smiles "and maybe we could order in instead of making food?" Olivia tilts her head to the side "mmm I guess we can do that too" Vivian smiles brightly "yay okay"

...

They arrive at the house and soon Vivian's friend, Samantha vomes over. "Hi" Samantha says smiling greeting both Olivia and Elliot "Hi, I'm Olivia" Olivia says with a smile "mom we're gonna go upstairs call us down when the pizza arrives" Olivia nods "sure"

They both go upstairs and into the room closing the door "your mom is gorgeous" Sam says falling down on one of Vivian's beds "uhm thanks?" Vivian says with a laugh. Sam sits up "What happened with you?" Sam asks jokingly, she doges a pillow being thrown at her and laughs "just kidding" Vivian smiles "Well she isn't my biological mom.. but she's the best mom I could ask for" Sam smiles nodding "she adopted me" Sam smiles again "how old were you when she adopted you?"

"I was 7.. I went into her care in foster care.. and then later she decided to adopt me" Vivian explains.

"She looks okay right?" Olivia asks turning to Elliot, he nods "yep" Olivia frowns "you okay? You look distracted" Elliot smiles "I'm good" The pizza arrives and they call the kids downstairs.

They just got the pizza and ran back upstairs, Olivia shook her head laughing. Her and Elliot ate the pizza with a nice laughing conversation. After Elliot helps Olivia clean the dishes, not once being able to tear his eyes from her ass.

Olivia turns around with the last plate and puts it down seeing Elliot staring at her "what?" Elliot shakes his head "nothing" Olivia cocks and eyebrow and Elliot steps closer. Olivia's stomach does a few flips as he comes closer and closer. He leans past her against her body and takes his bottle beer he then steps a step back still very close to her and takes a sip with a smrink.

Olivia bites her lip looking at him, she suddenly grabs him by the shirt and pulls him to her latching her lips onto his. Elliot pulls her even closer lifting her on the counter, she wraps her legs around him smiling against his lips. He runs his hands up and down the sides of her body, his fingers move to the hem of her shirt teasing the skin underneath.

Olivia nibbles his lip and he laughs and grabs her breasts. Olivia smiles grabbing his ass in the process. Elliot lifts Olivia again and they stumble upstairs. Olivia kicks the door close and pushes Eliit roughly against the wall working on his pants zip. Elliot takes her hands stopping her "you sure"

"I'm a big girl El" she says pulling her hands away from his grasp and grabbing his member trough his pants with a smrink and mocks his voice "you sure?" Elliot nods and she pulls his pants down all the way, she then pulls off his shirt and finally his underpants. Her eyes go big at his size Elliot picks her up and throws her on the bed "I think someone is a little over dressed" he says starting to rip her blouse off sending buttons flying all over the room. "Hey I liked that shirt" Olivia says laughing.

Elliot smiles "I'll take you shopping" he says and continues on his mission to take all her clothes off. His boner starts rising if possible when he sees her wearing the white lace bra and thong. Olivia smiles "you okay there Stabler?" She asks with a cocky grin. "Oh yea" he says kissing her deeply.

...

"Mom!" Vivian yells outside the door in the morning. Inside Olivia jumps up straight and looks next to her to see Elliot completely naked, she looks down to see herself naked too. Olivia shakes him awake when he opens his eyes she indicates to keep quiet with her finger on her lips. He keeps quiet and gulps seeing they're both naked.

Olivia stands up and pulls on a shirt she hands Elliot clothes to him "I'll be right out Viv!" Olivia yells to Vivian trough the door. Elliot quickly dresses and moves towards the door Olivia pushes him towards the window "you can't go trough the door" Olivia hisses softly "are you kidding?" Elliot asks with a frown "no I'm serious! Vivian can't know... not right now" Olivia whispers "so you don't regret it?" Elliot asks softly.

"Of course not" Olivia says giving Elliot a peck on the lips "Viv just can't know right now okay?" Elliot nods and moves to climb out of the window he smiles to her one last time and she mouthes a sorry to him, she hears him mumle something about a bird. She takes one last look at the room before leaning against the wall.

She smiles closing her eyes, she moves and openes the door to a frowning Vivian "who were you speaking to?" Olivia frowns looking at her daughter "excuse me?" Vivian looks around in her moms room suspiciously. Olivia cocks and eyebrow "What?" Olivia says pushing Vivian out of the doorway "Where's your friemd?" Olivia asks walking in front of Vivian "you're walking funny" Vivian states looking at her mother.

Olivia turns around "Vivian what the fu-" Vivian cuts her off "fine I'll drop it" she says throwing her hands up in surrender "Sam's still here, she's downstairs" Vivian says walking next to her mom on the stairs. Olivia nods and sees Sam at the kitchen table when they come down "morning Sam" Olivia says

Samantha looks around "morning" she says with a smile.

...

"Mom please" Olivia throws her head back as Sam and Viv begs her to take them to the mall "then I need to get dressed.. and make up and ugh" Olivia says complaining "first of all you don't even need make up like flawless" Sam starts circling her face "and clothes I think you look fine!" Olivia laughs "oh you're sweet but unfortunately I don't believe that" Olivia says with a smile "but because I'm the best mom ever I will take you guys.." Olivia says standing up and heads upstairs.

Olivia grabs her phone and goes downstairs after getting dressed. Olivia takes them go the mall "uhm mom we kinda wanna go watch a movie alone" Vivian says when Olivia gets out of the car too. Olivia rolls her eyes "who said I'm gonna go watch a movie" Olivia says laughing. "What are you gonna do then?" Vivian asks confused "shopping baby, shopping" Olivia says putting her sunglasses on her head.

Vivian frowns "no fair" Olivia sticks out her tongue "bye" Olivia says with a small wave and starts walking off. She gets out her phone dialing Elliot's number, she looks around making sure Vivian isn't close by.

"Hello" Elliot answers

Olivia smiles at the sound of his voice "you free?"

"yes..?" Elliot says sounding doubtful

"Come to the mall, westside mall, you owe me a shirt" Olivia says with a huge smrink on her face.

"I'm on my way"

Olivia laughs as she hears the excitement in his voice "hurry"

...

"So you and Edward" Sam says wiggling her eyebrows at Vivian who rolls her eyes "stop it" Vivian says popping a fry in her mouth "No! Come on tell me what's happening?" Vivian smiles "well.. we're like talking non stop... he's so funny.. hot.. gorgeous green eyes.. and I mean have you seen his big hands! You know what they say about guys with big hands" Vivian says this time her turn to wiggle her eyebrows.

Sam throws her head back laughing "and then he has an ass too!" Sam ads "oh I know right! When he wears that tight shorts.. just yummy" Vivian says with a cheeky smile "but over all that his personality is great" Sam smiles "he definitely likes you back"

"You think?" Vivian asks with a small frown "oh I know.. I've seen the way he looks at you" Vivian smiles blushing "he does?" Sam smiles nodding "like in what way?" Vivian asks leaning foward "well in love"

Vivian immediately starts blushing "really?" Sam nods laughing "yes, yes he does"

...

"Hey" Olivia says as Elliot sits down at the table at the cafe "hey" Elliot says with a smile "was Vivian suspicious this morning?" Olivia laughs putting her face in her hands "yes! She was like litterly interrogating me" Elliot laughs "she did?" Olivia nods "and she told me I'm walking funny" Olivia says with a rol of her eyes knowing Elliot's ego just boosted 100000 meters higher.

Olivia smiles and puts the money on the table "come on I want my new shirt" Olivia says pulling him up by his shirt. Elliot walks next to Olivia into a shop and looks at Olivia's ass as she stretches to reach for a shirt. Olivia turns with a smrink "you just gonna stand there and stare at my ass or make yourself handy and help me.?"

Elliot clears his throat and reaches for the shirt and hands it to her, she takes the shirt. They finally head to the fitting room after picking out five more shirts. Elliot moves to make himself comfy on a chair to wait for her but Olivia pulls him up "I need advice don't you think?"

Elliot smiles and follows her into the fitting room. She teases him slowly, she slowly unbuttons the first then the second and thrird, by this time Elliot is met by a perky tanned full cleavage. Olivia pulls the shirt off completely and Elliot is met by a sexy red bra. He pulls her closer and starts kissing her passionately.

Olivia strokes his face softly moaning against his lips, he lifts her and pins her against the wall running his hands down her sides, she giggles and nibbles on his neck. She pulls off his shirt and moves to go on her knees, she pulls the pants down between her teeth and comes back up to meet his lips.

...

Olivia walks out of the fitting room pulling her pantie straight to have a few people staring, Elliot follows behind her and pops a red shirt in her hands. They bump into each other as Olivia heads to the counter, she laughs and pulls Elliot with her to the counter.

Elliot gets out his card and Olivia pushes the card back "El I wasn't serious when I told you, you needed to get me a shirt" Olivia says getting out money "Liv come on please let me pay" Elliot says placing his hand on the small of her back "please" he whispers against her ear, she smiles and hands him the shirt "fine" she says with a roll of her eyes giving him a peck on his cheek

"Can I come over tonight?" Elliot asks burying his face in her neck she smiles "yeah I'll text you" Olivia says as her phone starts ringing.

"Hello" she answers not looking at the caller id

"Mom! We're done with the movie.. where are you" she hears Vivian over the phone

"Yeah ok, where are you...? I'll come to you" Olivia says fixing Elliot's tie and stroking his face.

"Me and Sam are at the movies... right outside the theatre.. should we wait here?"

"Yes I'll come to you.. on my way kay!" Olivia says and hangs up after saying bye.

Olivia kisses Elliot on his lips "I'll see you tonight"

She turns and walks into the direction of the theatre. She sees Vivian giving a small wave "hey kido" Olivia says kissing her daughter on the head "and Sammy" Olivia says with a smile making her own nickname. Vivian frowns at her mom then moves closer to her mom and sniffs her. Olivia pushes Vivian away "What are you doing?"

"You smell different" Olivia rolls her eyes at Vivian "oh please, come on I wanna get home" Olivia says "what you get?" Vivian asks taking the shopping bag from her mom she pulls out the red shirt and inspects it "it's pretty" Olivia nods and takes the shirt "well obviously" Olivia says completely sarcastic.

Vivian licks her lips "okay well lets go" Olivia nods and Sam follows them. They get in the car "can I sleepover at Sam's tonight" Olivia rubs her head "sure" Olivia says a little to quickly with a hint of excitement in her voice. Vivian leans foward from the backseat "that was easy"

Olivia bites her lip thinking shit! She quickly covers "Well I like Sam so I believe there won't be any problems" Olivia says a little sternly. Sam smiles looking at the mother and daughter. Vivian sits back "of course not" Vivian says side glancing Sam who gives her a small smile.

A/N: Okay review pretty please I love you guys so much.. did you like this chapter? What do you think will happen?


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok bye momma!" Vivian yells and her mom comes from the kitchen "bye sweets" she says planting a kiss on her head "I love you" she ads. "Yea love you too" Vivian says blowing a kiss and exits out the door behind Sam.

...

"Does this look okay?" Vivian asks twirling around.. she looked at her body and saw how much her figure actually looked like her moms.. she smiled to herself because she knew her mom was gorgeous and she felt happy when people thought that Olivia's her biological mom. "Heloooo!, did you hear anything I said?" Sam says waving her hand in front of Vivian's face

"Huh? U.. uh no.. what?" Sam laughs "I said you look great" Sam says staring at Vivian's outfit again, a tight pair of boyfriend jeans and a loose white shirt that shows a little of her flat stomach and a red leather jacket with red shoes her hair hanging loosely ending right above her ass. "How about me?" Sam asks also twirling around in a pair of tight skinny jeans, a black crop top with a loose black shine trough jacket and black boots her hair up in a messy bun.

"You look great too!" Vivian exclaims "now just make up" Vivian says rubbing her hands together.

...

Olivia opens the door to a smiling Elliot "why don't you have your new shirt on?" Elliot asks planting a few kisses all over her face "to have you rip it again? I think no!" Elliot laughs "whoops" Olivia smiles closing the door. "Beer?" She asks heading to the kitchen to have him follow her "yes please, where's Viv?" He asks looking around "sleepover at Sam's" Elliot wiggles his eyebrows "oh the whole house to ourselves"he says walking closer to her. She smiles placing the beer bottle on the table "all alone" she repeats

He takes his last few steps invading her personal space and she loved it, he presses her against the counter "you're amazing" Elliot says putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. Olivia pulls Elliot even closer and crashes her lips onto his in a hungry passionate kiss. He lifts her setting her down on the counter table.

He pulls her pants down and smiles when he's met by a red thong, he moves and pulls the thong down with his teeth. He kisses her thighs going up higher and higher with each kiss. Olivia throws her head back with a loud moan when Elliot plants a kiss on her cilt.

He traces kisses all over her body as he undresses her completely. Olivia starts pulling off Elliot's clothes as fast as she can. He moves closer lifting Olivia a little so he could be inside her. He thrust himself into her slowly kissing her in the process they both moan as Elliot starts thrusting in faster and faster... harder and harder.

...

"Hey Viv!" Edward yells when Vivian enters with Sam. Vivian walks over to him and gives him a hug "hey!" Sam runs over to Neil and jumps into his arms. Vivian laughs and looks up at Edward "you look amazing" Edward says "thanks"

"YO! Ed! Viv! Come on we're playing truth or dare!" Vivian laughs and Edward pulls her to the table "Sam! Neil! Come on!" She yells. They all sit around the table with a few other friends "okay for the start we all have to do three shooters, the one who finishes last gets one more... and no hands" one of the guys says placing 3 shooter cups in front of everyone around the table. He fills it with with vodka and strawberry lips. "Oka down"

Everyone around the table put the shooter glass between their lips throwing their heads back making the liquid burn their throats. "And Luke is the lucky guy who gets an extra" the guy says with a laugh throwing one more vodka shooter. He refills everyone's shooters.. "okay rules... the one that spins the bottle has to dare or truth the one it lands on" he pauses "if you don't want to do it your darer or truther may say how many shooters you have to do.. for example I say truth or dare.. this person says dare.. I say go lick a dogs ass or take 5 shooters.. then you need to choose okay?" Everyone nods understanding "okay let the games begin"

...

"El" Olivia laughs as he picks her up throwing her over his shoulder "can we at least get some clothes on?" Olivia asks laughing "or else I won't be able to keep my hands off you" she ads slapping his ass

"Whoever said that would be a problem baby?" He asks. Olivia smiles at the petname "well you see.." she starts pinching his buttcheek "owh" Elliot complains pinching her butt back. "Ouwhh El!" She laughs slapping his ass hardly. He laughs throwing her hard ln the couch and climbs on her, she laughs and pulls him down kissing him on his nose.

He smiles rubbing her sides softly "you're so gorgeous" Olivia smiles shyly, she pushes him off and he rolls onto the floor she then rolls off the couch onto Elliot, she then sits on him "and you are very, very handsome" she says rubbing her fingers up and down his chest. Elliot picks her up and carry her to the bedroom, he lays her down and gets in next to her.

She moves and cuddles into his side as he holds onto her tightly.

...

"Vivian" Sam says wiggling her eyebrows "truth or dare?" Vivian narrows her eyes at her best friend sighing.. knowing the dares and truths were getting weird caused by the amount of drinking "dare" she says biting her lip. Sam rubs her hands together "make out with Edward for 30 seconds... with tongue... or take 10 shooters"

Vivian mouth hangs open "are you kidding me?" Sam shakes her head "no I'm serious.. pick your fate" Vivian rolls her eyes and side glances Edward "Viv.. I won't mind" he says slowly "uh.. okay I'll... I'll kiss Ed" Vivian says meeting his eyes. Sam claps her hands together "yay okay.. I start counting when your lips touch"

Vivian turns her body to Ed and he pulls her closer, he slowly leans in until his lips are on hers.. they start hearing the counting of the people around the table '30.. 29.. 28.. Ed runs his tongue over Vivian's bottom lip asking for permission .. 27.. she grants it happily... 26..25...24.. she brings her hand up to his neck as their tongues hungrily fight for dominance...23..22..21..20... he moves his hands onto her waist moving them up and down..19..18...17... Vivian starts feeling her body tingle, everywhere ..16...15.. Ed pulls her closer... 14...13..12.. he feels his boner getting bigger and bigger as her breasts press into his body..11...10...9...8... he pulls her even closer as the people's voices start fading out even more..7...6..5.. Vivian bites his lip and he moans loudly against her mouth..4...3...2.. he lets his fingers run over Vivian's stomach that's showing..1..

"OKAY LOVE BIRDS!" Sam yells laughing. Vivian pulls away blushing "this room is boiling hot right now" Luke teases drunkly. "I know right! Even I'm soaking wet right now" Sam teases with

...

"Mmhhh" Olivia moans smiling as Elliot traces kisses along her neck "pancakes smell good" Elliot says looking over her shoulder at the pan. Olivia smiles "Well I can cook!" Elliot a nods "so you've proven" Olivia smiles "I know" she says pulling him in for a kiss. They sit down and finish their breakfast, Elliot gets his things together when Vivian texted Olivia that they're on their way.

Olivia walks him to the door and kisses him in a long passionate kiss "last night was fun" she ads when she hugs him. He smiles "it was.. I don't like that I have to go now tho" Elliot says with puppy eyes "I know baby" Olivia says giving him a kiss on top of his head "I'll text you later?" Elliot nods happily agreeing.

"Bye" she says with a small wave "bye baby" he says and blows her a kiss.

...

"Hey mom" Vivian says as she enters her house "Hey Viv" Olivia says coming down the stairs wrapped in a towel. "It's 11.. you just showered?" Vivian asks frowning, Olivia rolls her eyes looking down "yesss I did, what do you care?" Vivian raised her eyebrows "oh well sorry" Vivian says sarcastically.

Olivia smiles "have fun last night" Vivian nods clearing her throat "uh yea I did.." Olivia turns around walking up the stairs "what you do?" Olivia asks. Vivian follows her mom upstairs "well.. we watched movies.. made this big Christmas bed.." Vivian lies "what movies did you watch?" Olivia asks going into her room Vivian following her "uhm.. pitch perfect.. I can't even remember them all" Vivian says with a small laugh "What did you do?" Vivian asks sitting down on her moms bed.

Olivia bites her lip when Vivian sits on the bed knowing how grossed out she would be if she knew her and Elliot had sex there.. and everywhere she litterly walked. Olivia clears her throat avoiding eye contact so she turns to the closet "just caught up on series a little bit" Vivian nods looking down at the floor to spot a red thong "ewh let your lingerie lay everywhere nowadays?"

Olivia's eyes go big "I uh.. sorry" Olivia stumbles picking up the thong and throwing it in her wash basket. Vivian starts looking around and quickly stands up "I'm gonna go sleep some more, didn't get much sleep" Vivian says walking towards the door Olivia nods "okay"

...

"Hey sweetie wake up" Olivia says shaking Vivian lightly "mmhh?" Vivian groans "come on sweetie you've been sleeping since last night" Olivia says stroking Vivian's hair "you okay Viv?" Vivian nods and pulls her mom down onto the bed and holds her "I'm just cold" Vivian whispers against her mothers shoulder. Olivia rubs soothing circles on her daughters back. Olivia places her hand on Vivian's forehead "sweetie you're burning up"

Vivian just stays quiet "baby I think we need to get you to the doctor okay?" Olivia says getting a little nervous. Olivia pulls out her phone still in bed with Vivian and she dials Elliot's number.

"Hey babe" Elliot answers

"Uh El.. Viv's burning up.. I.. can you come help me?" Olivia stumbles over her words

"Yeah of course I'll be right there Liv"

"Thank you so much bye"

...

Elliot walks up the stairs and walk into Vivian's room, he sees Olivia's nervous eyes dart to his. He walks over and picks Vivian up "come Liv" Olivia stands up as Elliot carries Vivian to his car. They rush to the doctors and the doctor tells them to hurry to the hospital.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Olivia asks the doctor looking trough the window of the room her daughter is laying in "she will be fine, she just needs to stay the night.. tommorow she will be fine so she could go home" the doctor says.

Olivia nods "there is something..." the doctor starts, Elliot rubs soothing circles on her back as she looks up "she's been drinking... a lot.. a little to much for her small body" the doctor says. Olivia closes her eyes taking in what the doctor is saying she swallows. Olivia shakes her head "I can't believe her!" Olivia says loudly "Liv calm down" Elliot whispers

"As I said she'll be okay.. teenagers do this behind parents backs.. I did it too" the doctor says "so don't feel bad if you do cause trust me every teenager tries this, just maybe talk to her tell her to not go overboard"

Olivia nods silently "She's awake now.. if you want to go in" the doctor says pointing at the door. "Yeah okay" Olivia says and moves to walks into the room "you comin?" Olivia says turning to Elliot "uhm okay?" Elliot says unsure following her in.

Olivia keeps a straight stern face and watches Vivian. Vivian moves uncomfortably in the bed "I. Uh... I guess he told you?" Vivian starts slowly trying a nervous laugh "this is funny to you?" Olivia asks shaking her head. Vivian just stays quiet "we've talked about this!" Olivia yells "I'm a teenager! NORMAL TEENAGERS DO THIS!" Vivian yells back "since when!" Vivian throws her head back "since always!" Olivia shakes her head she pulls a chair and sits "Vivian tell me, do all teenagers almost drink themselves to fucking death?!" Olivia yells and stands up "I can't even look at you right now!"

"Oh yea! Well how about you!? Since when does he call you baby!?" Vivian yells back pointing a finger at Elliot "Yea I heard when he answered his phone!" Vivian yells again referring to the earlier phone call Olivia made. Olivia just walks out slamming the door behind her.

Elliot stands there awkwardly for awhile before sitting down on the chair, Vivian looks at him expectedly "you're not my dad so don't preach me" she says attitude dripping from every word. Elliot holds his hands up in surrender "I won't.. I just want to talk.. is that okay?" Vivian bites her lip and nods slowly "I guess"

"Let me first ask.. has your mom ever told you about her mom, your grandma?" Vivian shakes her head "I asked her once and she freaked out on me and told me she'll tell me when she's ready.. and guess what! Has that happened? Uhh no!" Elliot nods "and after I tell you.. I think you'll understand why" Elliot starts slowly.

"Your mom was a product of rape.." Vivian's face immediately falls "What?" She says above a whisper "and your grandma was always drunk because she couldn't handle that Olivia looked to much like her rapist.. so your grandma hit your mom as a child.." Vivian's eyes fills with tears "when your mom was a teenager she and her mom got in a fight and her mom came at her with a broken glass.. a few years later she died falling down a flight of stairs because she was drunk."

"Vivian understand why this is hard for your mother... she lost her mom to alcohol.. and now she almost lost you" Vivian closes her eyes "I never knew" she started "but you know now"

A/N: please review so I know if I should continue?.. do you still like the story? do you like where it's going? Yes or nah?. So PLEASE review. Ily all xxx


	9. Chapter 9

"Am I a bad mother El?" Olivia asks pressing her head back in the passenger seat. "What-? What do you mean Liv?" Olivia sighs "She keeps doing this to me.. why? Am I that bad of a mom?" Elliot reaches out squeezing her thigh "baby you're the best momma I know okay? As the doctor said teenagers do this"

Olivia smiles and takes his hand in hers "I guess.. did you do that?" Olivia asks curiously "did what babe?"

"Drink, party.. sneak out..? Do what teenagers do" Elliot chuckles "As a matter of fact I did.. I was a very naughty boy" Olivia smrinks looking over at Elliot "is that so? Did that little boy get punished?" Elliot scoffs "of course not I was just to good at not being caught" Olivia laughs "Well maybe someone will have to punish you" Olivia says seductively running her hand high over his thigh.

Elliot groans loudly "oh someone needs to step on it to get home quickly" Olivia says with a smrink as she slowly and gently strokes over his rising member. "Liv-babe.. don't stop" Olivia laughs taking her hand away "you're not gonna mess up my car" Elliot looks to Olivia desperately.

"Livvie" Elliot begs. Olivia smiles devishly "just wait till we get home" Elliot says stepping on the gas.

...

Elliot throws Olivia over his shoulder and slaps her ass hard as he enters at the front door "owh!" Olivia giggles slapping his ass back. Elliot locks the door behind them and places Olivia on the ground. Olivia takes the chance and gets up and runs making a b-line for her room. Elliot runs after her when he enters her room he's met by a pillow in his face and a laughing Olivia.

Elliot smiles grabbing her by her waist, he pulls and throws her on the bed. She laughs and pulls him down on her kissing him hard. "I got a surprise for you" Olivia whispers against Elliot's lips "oh?" Olivia nods pushing Elliot off. Olivia moves and gets out handcuffs, she quickly handcuffs Elliot to the bed who has a confused look on his face "Liv! What you doing" Olivia gives him a quick peck "baby do you trust me?" Elliot nods "of course"

"Then stop asking questions" Olivia says with a smile as she blindfolds him. She moves to her closet, she pulls down a plastic bag and quickly goes into the bathroom.

...

She smiles one more time overlooking her leather black panties and bra with a few spikes here and there her highest black heels, her hair loosely. She walks out of the bathroom and jumps on Elliot. She completely undresses him. "El after I take your blindfold off I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them okay?" Elliot nods excitedly

Olivia slowly takes off the blindfold, she climbs off of him she sits a few steps away from the bed on a chair, opened legs. "open your eyes" Olivia demands. Elliot opens his eyes and his eyes nearly pop from his eyes. He struggles against the cuffs "Liv.." Olivia smiles devishly

...

"Baby" Olivia giggles as Elliot traces kisses on her neck "We should proberly get ready" Olivia nods letting out a breath "you gonna join me in the shower?" Olivia says pulling Elliot up. Elliot nods "try and stop me" he says throwing Olivia over his shoulder once again.

...

"She's been asking for you all morning" a nurse tells Olivia with a smile "she's a really sweet girl" Olivia gives a small smile to the nurse "she's ready?" The nurse nods opening the door. Olivia steps in to see her daughter on the bed swinging her feet back and forth. Vivian looks up meeting Olivia's eyes then Elliot's who's behind Olivia. "Mom I'm sorry"

"Vivian save it please" Olivia begs picking Vivian's bags up and popping one in Elliot's arms "Mom I'm sorry! I didn't know about your mom!" Vivian says louder. Olivia spins around "know what about her?" Vivian looks at her mom with pleading eyes.

"Mom Elliot told me.. he told me wh-" Olivia turns to Elliot interrupting Vivian "you told her? Why!?" Elliot looks at Olivia speechless "Liv.. I know it wasn't my place but-" Olivia pushes Elliot aside dropping Vivian's bag on the floor. Elliot reaches out to touch her arm "Don't touch me" Olivia says pulling her arm from his grasp as tears stream down her cheeks.

Elliot and Vivian walks out of the hospital to see Olivia sitting on one of the benches staring into space blankly as a few tears still race down her cheeks. The sit down on opposite sides of her and she closes her eyes letting out a breath. Elliot rubs soothing circles on her back "mom" Olivia puts her arm around Vivian "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you had a right to know" Olivia says.

Olivia then looks to Elliot "thank you" she says softly. Elliot wanted to give her a kiss but decided against it since they haven't told Vivian. Olivia strokes Vivian's hair "and me and Elliot are together sweetie, that's why he called me babe" Olivia states taking Elliot's hand in hers. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Vivian asks curiously.

"I... I don't know" Olivia admits "well I approve the relationship then" Vivian says with a smile. Olivia laughs "thank you"

"Lets go home" Olivia says giving Vivian and Elliot a kiss on their heads.

...

"Viv... from now on I want you to be honest with me okay?" Vivian looks at her mother confused "What happened everything at these parties?" Vivian's eyes go big "mom I really don't think you wanna know" Olivia's eyes dart to Vivian's "you didn't have sex did you?"

"NO!" Vivian exclaims with a frown, Olivia lets out a breath of relief "but what did you do?" Olivia tries again "Mom I really don't-" Olivia lifts her hands in surrender "okay you don't have to"

Elliot looks between the two girls "who wants ice cream?" They both nod. Elliot gets out three spoons and a carton of chocolate ice cream. He places it between them and hands everyone their spoons. Vivian digs her spoon into the ice cream getting a whole chunk as she bites it her eyes travel over the kitchen.

Her eyes travel to the ceiling and then to the chandelier where she sees a white lace thong, her spoon falls from her mouth. Olivia looks up with a frown "What's wrong?" Vivian pulls a face of disgust "ewh!" She exclaims. Olivia follows her daughters eyes and she spots the thong "oh.. shit" Olivia mumbles.

"You guys did it in here?" Olivia swallows and looks down at the table, Vivian jumps from the table "ewh on the table!?" Olivia bites her lip "no!" Elliot has a small smrink on his face "the floor, right where you're standing" Elliot teases

Vivian runs up the stairs "on that too" Olivia joins in teasing. They laugh when they hear a ewhhh. Olivia looks over into Elliot's eyes he leans in kissing her softly "you gonna stay tonight?" Olivia asks "if I may?" Olivia kisses his nose "of course you can, come on lets get Viv and we can all watch a movie"

Elliot nods "I'll order in?" Olivia nods turning and her eyes catches the thong again "first lets get that thing away" Elliot turns laughing. Olivia gets on the table so she could reach it, she pulls it off and throws it on Elliot's head. She smiles when he picks her off the table and props it into her shirt.

...

Olivia comes down in one of Elliot's shirts that ends in her mid thigh, Elliot in just a pair of sweats. They knock on Vivian's door who comes out in her pyjamas "come on we're gonna go watch the movie now" Vivian nods pulls her phone from charge and follows Olivia and Elliot downstairs.

The doorbell rings and Olivia walks to the door opening it "El it's the pizza!" Olivia yells. She looks at the guy in front of her and sees he's checking her out, she frowns taking the pizza from him. Elliot comes out with his wallet, he gets the money and when he wants to hand it to the guy he sees the guys attention is somewhere else.

He turns his head in the direction the guy is staring to see Olivia biting into a piece of pizzam he smiles and notices how hot she actually looks just casually there in his shirt eating. He looks back to the guy with a pissed expression "eyes here" he says roughly pointing at his eyes. He gives the guy the money and slams the door shut in his face.

"What a jerk, checking you out!" Olivia looks over to a rambling Elliot. She walks over to him and stuffs a piece of pizza in his talking mouth. He stops and chews, he pulls Olivia in for a long kiss. "Stop it now" Vivian remarks sarcastically as she takes one of the boxes of pizza.

"Mom.. you know I wanted to ask" Vivian starts when they enter the living room "there's this guy.." Vivian says her eyes staring everywhere except into her moms. "He asked me to go get a milkshake Friday" Olivia smiles "and you want to know if you could go?" Vivian meets her moms eyes who's face is stern, she just nods "of course not!" Olivia says sternly. Vivian's face falls, suddenly her face is met by a pillow "Viv I'm kidding baby! Of course you can go!" Olivia says laughing, Vivian lets out a breath of relief .

"I wanna meet him tho" Elliot nods agreeing "me too" Vivian takes a breath in "as long as you promise not to embarrass me" Olivia laughs "and please when I bring him over I don't want to see anything laying around" Olivia rolls her eyes "gothya" Vivian smiles brightly "okay"

...

Olivia pulls Elliot down on the bed with her and giggles, she smiles and cudles into his side. He smiles putting his arms around her hugging her and holding her as close as possible. "Night El" Olivia says. Elliot kisses her head "night babe, I love you" before he knew it the words were out of his mouth and weirdly he didn't regret them, not one bit. Olivia sits up right and turns to Elliot "Y., you do?"

Elliot nods "I'm sorry if it's a little quick... I just-" he gets cut off by Olivia's lips on his "I love you too" she says softly against his lips.

*A/N: awhh I love them! Do you guys still like where the story is going? Review and tell me please. If you have opinions or suggestions please share :) thanks for all the support. And sorry for any grammer mistakes I really hope they're getting less.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom do I look okay?" Vivian asks walking into her moms bedroom, Olivia looks at her daughter twirling, she's wearing black tights with a red crop top and a black leather jacket with her black boots and her hair in a simple messy bun. "You look gorgeous" Olivia says standing up from Elliot's open arms "should I take you?" Olivia asks walking closer "no no no, he's picking me up" Vivian says letting out a nervous breath.

"Nervous?" Vivian smiles nodding a little "lil bit". The doorbell rings "it's him.." she says walking out but turns around "dont embarrass me!" She says with a straight face. Olivia and Elliot follows Vivian "go sit in the kitchen!" Vivian hisses. Olivia and Elliot laughs and walks to the kitchen they decide to look casual so Elliot gets out ice cream and two spoons.

"Mom.. El.. this is Edward.. Edward mom., el" she says indicating to each of them. "Okay bye" Vivian says pulling Edward away "wait!" Olivia says. Vivian shuts her eyes tightly "how old are you?" Olivia asks narrowing her eyes. With an open mouth Vivian stares at her mom her eyes widening by the second. "I'm 18" Edward replies with a calm voice and a smile.

"Longest relationship?" Elliot asks. Vivian's head dart in Elliot's direction death staring him "8 months" he answers Elliot nods a little impressed "Why'd the relationship end? You cheat?" Olivia asks. Vivian's eyes grow bigger if possible as her head darts back to Olivia. Edward lets out a small laugh "uh no.. actually she cheated" he answers.

Olivia nods "got your own car?" Vivian throws her head back in frustration "uh yes I do" he answers "how about a licence?" Elliot asks "of course, my parents would never buy me a car if I didn't have one" he says while nodding "ever drive while being drunk?" Olivia asks "no never, it's to dangerous"

"Still a virgin?" Olivia asks with a smrink knowing this will send Vivian over the edge "Mom!" Vivian yells "don't answer that" Vivian says pulling Edward away "bye" Edward says with a small wave and smile. "I'm so sorry about them" Vivian says when she gets in the car.

Edward smiles "that's just fine, they make a really cute couple" he states "they will make good partners" Vivian frowns "how do you mean?"

"I mean like.. like detective partners" Edward answers keeping his eyes on the road. "They used to be" Vivian states "Wait they're detectives?" Edward asks "yes, well Elliot still is. My mom not, she said she wanted to go back but I don't think that's happening" Vivian says "that's awesome and freaky to be honest" Vivian laughs "righttt..."

They stop at the mall and get out, they walk in and Edward heads in a complete other direction than the cafe "Where you going?" Vivian asks with a frown "okay, I'll tell you when we sit at the cafe... I'm already late" he says pulling Vivian. She looks at him weirdly "just act natural" he tells Vivian she frowns but walks naturally next to Edward.

They keep walking and a guy walks really close by passed Edward stuffing a packet into his hands. Vivian's eyes go big but she turns to watch the clothing in the stores to keep acting natural. She looks back to see if the guy is out of earshot "what the fuck is that?" Vivian asks "I said I'll tell you when we sit down" he says.

They get to the cafe and sit down, Vivian stares at him expectedly "I'm waiting" she hisses. "Okay so.. I sell... things for people at school" Vivian frowns "excuse me?" Edward laughs "I get these things really cheap at that guy and then I sell them to people at school" Edward repeats "why?" Vivian asks with a frown "to get money Viv, how do you think I bought my car. I've been saving up for it"

Vivian shakes her head "you don't use the shit do you?" Edward shrugs his shoulders "sometimes... I do at parties and I sell there to." Vivian looks at Edward "That's a stupid thing to do Edward, what if you get caught?"

"I won't don't worry Viv" Vivian bites her lip, she knows she should be leaving but she really really likes this guy... so he had a few flaws.. everyone does, right?

"Okay" she says softly "hey" Edward says in a gentle tone, Vivian looks up meeting his eyes "I really like you" he says with a charming smile. Vivian's smile grows as she stays silent.

...

Vivian looks over to Edward as they come to a stop in front of her house "thank you so much for today, it was really fun" she says smiling. Edward turns to her "yea it was" He pulls Vivian closer crashing his lips onto hers. Vivian lets her tongue run over his bottom lip, he moves his hand and places it on her thigh.

Their tongues fight for dominance, Edward quickky moves his hand up and squeezes her breast, Vivian pushes his hand away as she pulls away from the kiss. "What's wrong?" He asks out of breath "nothing... I just.. isn't it a bit.. soon?" She asks softly "of course not Viv"he says and grabs her breast again giving it a squeeze. She pushes his hand away again "thanks for today" she says. Edwards face falls "yea" he answers starting to look pissed. "Are you mad at me now?" Vivian asks frowning "no, bye I'll see you at school" he says with no emotion "uhm okay bye" Vivian says leaning to peck his cheek but he pulls away. Vivian frowns but gets out of the car "bye" he just speeds off.

Vivian bites her lip, 'maybe I should've just let him touch me.. maybe I should just have sex with him since I'm not a virgin agter those sick pervs' Vivian thinks she turns around walking to her front door 'maybe he just wants that.. but I like him.. so would it be bad if I gave him some? Isn't it to soon.. no.. his answer was no.. so it's not to soon.. right..'

She opens the door to see her mom and Elliot on the floor just laying there and talking "why are you on the floor?" She asks. Olivia turns to face Vivian "How was it?!" Olivia asks excitedly "yea thanks for not embarrassing me" Vivian says sarcasm dripping from her voice "and it was good" Olivia stands up "what did you talk about?"

"A lot of things mom I can't remember, why were you on the floor" she asks repeating her question "we had a little disagreement, got into a little wrestling fight and ended up on the floor" Olivia answers "you didn't do it on the floor right?" Olivia shakes her head "not that it's any of your business but no" Vivian rolls her eyes.

...

"Mom stop" Vivian says in a fit of laughter as her mom is singing along to a song on the radio with a wooden spoon close to her mouth with the mixture of some weird dancing moves. Vivian laughs harder and harder by the second clutching her stomach as she struggles to breathe from all the laughing. Vivian takes a handful of flour in her hands throwing her mom with it. Olivia reaches into the flour bag and throws Vivian back.

Soon their both completely covered in flour as is the kitchen. Suddenly there's a knock at the door "I thought Elliot got called in?" Vivian says in a questioning voice "he was" Olivia says walking to the door she opens it to reveal Jason. "What are you doing here?" Olivia asks

"Hi to you too Olivia" he says sarcastically "I want to spend time with our daughter too" he says "what happened?" He asks referring to Olivia "a little flour fight" Olivia answers. Vivian comes out "Jason?" Jason's eyebrows raise "why is she calling me Jason and not dad.?" Olivia shrugs her shoulders "because you have been one fantastic dad this last few months, breaking my moms heart, leaving me alone" Vivian says sarcastically.

"I didn't know I could come see you" Jason says quickly "bullshit" Olivia and Vivian says in unison. Jason laughs "you two haven't changed at all" Olivia frowns "why should we have?" Jason shakes his head "you didn't"

*A/N: What's going to happen with Edward and Vivian? Will she give him what he wants?.. what do you guys want to happen with Jason? Jason is your guys call so review and tell me. Opinions and suggestions are welcome :) you guys are amazing xxx. Please review so I know if you guys still like it? And one more thing go follow me on instagram - svumarish


	11. Chapter 11

"Look I just want to spend time with Viv" he says stepping closer invading Olivia's personal space. Olivia puts her hand on his chest and pushes him away "I think that is up to her" Olivia says, Jason looks expectedly at Vivian "No , no I don't want to spend time with you" Vivian says frowning

"Look either you spend a day with me or I start fighting for full custody" Jason says leaning against the doorframe "are you seriously blackmailing us!" Vivian says loudly "yes" Jason answers plainly "Why now all of the sudden?" Olivia asks "I miss my family" Jason says reaching for Olivia's hand. Olivia pulls her hand out of his grasp "Well you messed that up didn't you" Olivia answers in sarcasm.

He sighs "yea I did, I messed up the most important thing in my life..." Jason says pausing "Vivian please, just a milkshake" Vivian looks at his pleading eyes "fine, I'll just go get cleaned up" she says and heads upstairs. "Not gonna invite me in?" Jason asks standing up right again, Olivia stays silent but steps aside he casually walks in and takes a seat in the living room. He sits back and sees Olivia starting to clean up in the kitchen.

He stands up and heads to the kitchen taking a seat at the counter "you're glowing" he states. Olivia looks up with a frown and stays silent once again adverting her eyes to the table "You look good" Olivia looks up "Jason just stop" Jason sits back "you do" he says again. Olivia ignores him as she walks to the fridge "I'm sorry I ruined your morning plans" Jason says looking at Olivia still full of flour as she turns around he stares at her ass where there's a hand print of flour, he guessed Vivian slapped her mom. "Did it hurt when she hit you on the ass?" Jason asks

Olivia spins around "excuse me?" Jason smiles "there's a flour hand print-" Olivia interrupts him "yea she slapped hard, stop looking at my ass" Olivia answers rudely "I miss your ass" Jason says bluntly "and you boobs, they're the most am-" Olivia slaps him across his face "I told you to stop"

Jason is surprised and sits back "sorry" he says clearing his throat. Olivia's phone starts ringing and she answers it "hello"

"Hey Liv, I'm almost done at work, if nothing comes up I'll come over to you?"

"Okay sounds great, bye"

...

"So Jason what cafe we going to?" Jason laughs "just you wait and see, it's your favourite cafe" Vivian frowns "I don't have a favourite cafe in NY yet" Jason nods "Well it's similar to the one in LA you loved so much" Vivian nods impressed "I did love that place"

"I know you always wanted to stop for coffee milkshake, anything you can find" Vivian laughs "yea well girls gotta drink" Jason smiles "you've been in any trouble lately?" Jason asks. Vivian nods "yea" Jason laughs "What trouble?"

"Drinking" Jason laughs "again?" Vivian nods "did mom ever tell you about her mom?" Vivian asks "a little bit, she didn't really open up much about it, why?" Vivian bites her lip "What did she tell you?"

"That she was abused as a child" Jason answers "that all?" Vivian asks, Jason nods in response "Elliot told me the whole story... mom cried, I've never seen her cry like that." Jason looks over to Vivian "I felt so so bad" Vivian ads "it's weird that nothing can break you and your moms bond... you two have something really special"

Vivian nods "yea, she helped me trough all that nightmares, horrible things, she's the best mom I can ask for" Vivian says looking up to see Jason looking at her she looks past him trough the window to see a car full speed coming towards them "JASON LOOK OU-"

...

"Hello?" Olivia answers not recognising the number appearing on her screen.

"Hello is this Olivia Benson?" The caller asks in a sweet tone

"This is she" Olivia says with a frown stuffing a piece of pancake in her mouth

"Can you please come to Mercy hospital?" Olivia lets her fork fall from her mouth

"What happened?"

"Miss Benson please you'll-" the women gets interrupted by Olivia's loud yelling voice

"Just tell me what the fuck happened!"

"Your husband and daughter was in a car accident" it felt as if her whole world just fell around her..silence

Olivia hung up rushing out of the door, she speeds to Elliot's work runs inside looking for him "Liv what? What happened to you?" He asks laughing as she's covered in flour , his face falls when he sees tears streaming down her face "Liv baby what's going on?"

"I need you, come to the hospital" Elliot nods taking his things "cover for me" he tells Fin walking out with Olivia "car accident" Olivia chokes out trough her tears. Confused Elliot doesn't ask questions just comforts her.

They get to the hospital quickly and Olivia runs in, Elliot following close by. "I'm... Olivia Benson" Olivia says to a receptionist. The women looks shocked at Olivia's appearance "yes that nurse will speak to you" she says pointing at a nice looking blonde nurse. Olivia quickly walks over "I'm Olivia Benson" the nurse swallows "uhm miss Benson, sit down pl-"

"Is Vivian okay!" Olivia yells. "Miss your daughter will do just fine, she just has a broken arm and a concussion, nothing serious" Olivia lets out a breath "can I see her?" Olivia asks

"Sure, but don't you want to know about your...husband" the nurse asks slowly "he's my ex" Olivia says softly "miss your ex husband passed.." Olivia's hand finds her mouth as tears escape her eyes "I'm really sorry for your loss miss Benson, your daughter is in room 221" the nurse says walking away

Elliot immediately takes a crying Olivia in his arms, he kisses her head just comforting her. They go to Vivian's room after Olivia calmed down. She's still asleep when they enter so they sit down next to her bed.

...

A week later it was Jason's funeral, surprisingly there was a lot of people there. Olivia and Vivian both cried their eyes out - they just couldn't believe he was gone. They would never forget him, it won't get easier... they'll just get used to it and they did slowly.

..2 days after the funeral..

"Hey" Edward says leaning against the lockers as Vivian is taking out her books. She smiles at him "hey" she replies "I'm sorry about your dad" he says softly "thanks" she says slamming her locker closed. "I thought you were mad at me?" Vivian ads looking at Edward "of course not babe" he says leaning in and planting a kiss on her forehead. Vivian nods with a smile "okay" Edward brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear "I'm home alone today, come to my house after school?" He asks

"I don't know where you live tho" Vivian says "you're driving with me after school baby" he says kissing her cheek "oh okay then I'll meet you at your car after school?" Edward nods "I'll be waiting for you" he says with a wink.

When he walks off Vivian quickly texts her mom 'hey momma is it ok if I go 2 Ed's after school?' She hits send.

...

"Baby I can call in sick" Elliot says giving Olivia a peck on the lips. She picks her phone up when she was notified that she has a text she sees Vivian's text "Vivian wants to know if she can go to Ed's after school... do you think I should allow it?" Elliot kisses her head "your choice babe" Olivia nods and texts back 'okay hun, be home at 5'

Olivia meets Elliot's eyes "and no I don't need you to call in sick" Olivia says putting her arms around Elliot. Elliot kisses the top of her head with a smile "okay, I love you" he says as he heads for the door "I love you too" Olivia says with a bright smile.

...

"Your house is gorgeous" Vivian says when Edward comes to a stop in front of a big house "thanks" he says getting out. Vivian follows Edward inside he closes the door behind him as Vivian looks around. Vivian bites her lip as he walks and she stares at his ass. Maybe she should just give him something today.

She walks to him and pushes him roughly against a wall and starts making out with him, she hungrily asks for permission to let her tongue enter his mouth, he gladly accepts as their tongues fight for dominance. Edward spins them around so she's pressed up against the wall, he grabs her butt pulling her to him so she feels his erection growing against her thigh.

He grabs both her breats and starts massaging them. Vivian pushes away from the wall and turns them around again. She presses him against the wall and pulls away. She pulls down his pants taking his member in her hand. She slowly starts stroking it, he throws his head back letting out a long groan. She starts stroking faster and faster, she bends on her knees taking his member in her mouth. She twirls her tongue over his tip teasing him with her tongue. Suddenly she feels a warm sensation in her mouth, she swallows and comes up right meeting his lips.

He picks her up and lays her on the kitchen table, he climbs on top of her and starts undoing her pants "what are you doing?" Vivian asks grabbing a hold on her pants "I'm gonna fuck you so hard babe" he says a groan in his voice as he rips her shirt off exposing her full breats. He takes them both in his hands rougly massaging them "owh Ed it hurts stop" Vivian says trying to peel his hands from her breasts.

His hands leave her breasts as he starts on her pants again "Ed stop!" Vivian yells "you're hurting me" she ads softer. Edward jumps of the table and pulls her off he stuffs her shirt in her hands and pushes her rougly out of his house "fucking pussy" he says and slams the door in her face. Vivian stares at the closed door pulling her shirt over her head as tears escape her eyes.

She gets out her phone and dials her moms number

"hello Viv?" Olivia answers

"Mom can you please come pick me up"

"What's wrong Viv?" Olivia asks sensing that something is wrong with her daughter

"Mom please just come and get me"

"Text me the adress" Olivia replies.

...

Olivia looks over at Vivian confused when she climbs in the car "What happened?" Olivia asks letting her eyes travel over Vivian's face, neck, shirt.. torn shirt "Viv what happened to your shirt?" Olivia asks starting to boil "Vivian Benson! Did you have sex? Did he force himself on you?"

Tears start streaming down her face "we.. we didn't have sex... he wanted.. I stopped him in time.." Vivian chokes out through her cries. Olivia gets out the car slamming the car door shut. Vivian sinks in her seat as more tears stream down her face. Olivia knocks on the house door, Edward opens "miss Benson Vivian just le-" he stops when he's met by Olivia's fist. "Try something with my baby again" Olivia says warningly and shuts his door again.

She walks back to the car getting in, first she takes Vivian in her arms comforting her. "You sure he didn't rape you?" Olivia asks softly Vivian shakes her head "What happened?" Olivia asks softly "can we just go somewhere else?" Vivian asks putting her arms around herself.

They get to their house, the whole car drive was silent. Silently they walk in Vivian heads upstairs as Olivia locks the door. Olivia then walks upstairs knocking on Vivian's door "I'm coming in" Olivia notifies.

When she enters she sees Vivian in another shirt just sitting on the bed staring off in space, Olivia walks to the bed sitting down on the bed. Vivian immediately climbs in her mom's arms "What happened?" Olivia asks stroking Vivian's hair "promise you won't hate me" Vivian whispers

Olivia takes Vivian's face in her hands, she turns Vivian's face so she could meet her eyes "look at me" Vivian meets her moms eyes "Vivian Benson I could never ever ever hate you, I love you so much and nothing will ever change that okay?" Vivian nods and Olivia kisses her forehead "baby what happened?"

"You know that day I went on the date?" Olivia nods in response waiting for her to continue "we were having a nice time... and when he drove me home we started kissing, he grabbed my breast but I pushed his hand away then he got mad at me" Vivian pauses awhile "he didn't talk to me for a long time so I thought maybe I should just give him something, never all the way but something" Olivia opens her mouth to speak "so today.." Vivian starts talking before her mother could speak.

"I started kissing him, I pulled off his pants and.." Vivian says looking away shyly "he then put me on the table and wanted to pull down my pants so I asked him what he's doing" Vivian pauses "he grabbed my breasts roughly it hurt so I told him to stop. He said he's gonna fuck me so hard... I got scared and yelled, then he just threw me out" Vivian says as tears stream down her face "I feel so.. so used"

Olivia looks at her daughter taking it in "Baby you should never just give a guy something" Vivian climbs out of her moms arms "I know that now!" Vivian yells. Olivia pulls Vivian to her "hey hey, baby everyone makes mistakes, Vivian look at me" Olivia says softly. Vivian turns her head "I made plenty mistakes too" Olivia says softly stroking her hair "Viv to be honest once puberty hits a guy sex is on their mind all the time... I'm not saying every guy but most guys on this age just want to have sex"

"Vivian I need you to trust me enough to ask me about this kind of things, I'm old-" Olivia gets interrupted by Vivian "yea you're old" Olivia smiles at her daughters comment "I'm older I've been trough this kind of things" Olivia says stroking Vivian's arm.

"Okay" Vivian says nodding "it's just not always easy cause you're my mom.. and it's kinda awkward" Olivia fakes hurt "ouch.. I'm not your bestie anymore?" Vivian laughs and hugs her mom "you'll always be my bestie momma" Olivia smiles and kisses her daughters head. "So what do I do if he comes to me at school?"

"Well when he starts apologising you look at him and start to get a forgiving expression and then suddenly when he thinks he's forgiven you ignore him, be rude and a bitch to him" Vivian laughs "most moms would just says stay away from him" Olivia laughs "are you questioning my parenting ways?" Olivia asks with a cocked eyebrow "all the time" Vivian teases with a laugh.

"Lets have a little girls day? Put on some masks.. watch a movie" Olivia suggests. Vivian nods happily "okay sounds good"

*A/N: I really am not sure about this chapter I've had it like this for over a week debating whether I should rewrite it, make something else happen idk really so review and tell me what you think? Do you still like the story? Is it still interesting... I'm thinking about doing a few chapters with no drama just plainly cuteness (like two three) we'll see how you like it. How do you think Vivian should handle Edward.. Who's there for her other than her mom... is stories now spreading the school..

-okay so the chapters won't be completely dramaless... does that word even exist? No? Okay bye.

{REVIEW PLEASE} | THANKS for the support.


	12. Chapter 12

*A/N: I am really sorry for grammer mistakes, English is not my first language so I'm struggling a bit, but I'm really trying. I also write this on my tablet so if you get beta on tablets send me a link where I can download it (if it even is something I can download) , or any other requests then? :)

Olivia puts her hand on her stomach as an overwhelming nausea overtakes her, she draws a long deep breath. She looks up when the door opens to reveal Elliot and Vivian back from the grocery store. Elliot walks over and kisses Olivia on her cheek draping his arms around her. Vivian places the grocery bag on the counter and watches her mom frowning "you okay mom?" Vivian asks seeing her mom very pale.

"Mmh hmm" Elliot looks at Olivia with a frown "Babe you're pale" Elliot states putting his palm on her forehead. Olivia pushes him out of her way as she hurries to the bathroom she slams the door shut and hurries over to the toilet as vommit starts to fill her mouth.

Elliot slowly opens the door walking in slowly, he slides down next to her rubbing soothing circles on her back. He holds her hair while whispering soothing words. When she starts dry heaving Elliot lifts her a little and hands her a glass of water "this will help"

Olivia takes the glass and takes a few sips then hands the glass back to Elliot. Elliot helps her up slowly she brushes her teeth to get rid of the horrible taste "I think I have the flu" Olivia states. Elliot smiles "c'mon" Olivia smiles as he wraps his arm around her "lets make that all go away" Olivia smiles "pleaseeee" she groans.

Vivian smiles when she sees Elliot leading her mom upstairs, she smiles to herself deciding to leave them alone.

"There you go" Elliot says softly covering Olivia with a blanket, he softly strokes her hair and gives her a gentle peck on her lips. Olivia pulls away from the kiss "it might be contagious" she says wiping her mouth. Elliot sits next to her rubbing her arm "Liv I don't want to scare you or anything.." Elliot starts "What?" Olivia spats rubbing her head "maybe we should just go to the doctor, see if everything's okay"

"No, Elliot I'm fine I don't need a doctor" Elliot lets out a sigh "Liv just to be sure" Olivia turns over so her back is facing Elliot "I said I don't wanna go" Olivia spats again, Elliot sighs but lets it go.

...

Vivian stands at her locker getting her books out for her next class. When she closes the locker it reveals Edward with a smrink "hey babe" he says ,Vivian turns around ignoring him and walks foward she spots Josh a really good friend of hers and she walks to him. She gives him a look and he looks behind her to see Edward coming up behind her. Josh pulls Vivian to him in his arms as they walk in the direction of her next class.

Josh is Vivian's best guy friend and she could just about tell him everything about anything, except for periods that grossed him out. "What he do?" Josh asks looking down at Vivian as they kept on walking "he was standing behind the locker I don't know for how long, when I closed it he had this smrink and said hey babe. What the fuck does he think I am Josh?"

"It's okay he's just a jerk who wants sex Viv" Vivian frowns "do you think he told people?" Josh gives her shoulder a squeeze "I'm not gonna lie Viv.. he might have. He's that kind of guy you know" Vivian shuts her eyes "I hope he doesn't"

...

"Liv you've been throwing up for the past week" Elliot states worried as he strokes her back. "Just get me some meds at the pharmacy please" Olivia nearly begs "Liv lets just go to the doctor" Elliot says slowly trying once more "for fuck sakes Elliot I don't want a doctor" Olivia yells rudely, Elliot helps her up and back to the bed. When she lays down she hugs him whispering "I'm sorry... I just don't wanna go to the doctor"

Elliot nods while kissing her cheek "it's okay baby, I'm quickly gonna go to the pharmacy and get a few things okay?" Olivia nods "call me if you need me okay?" Elliot ads with a small smile once again she nods "thanks"

...

"Hi" Elliot says greeting the old women behind the counter at the pharmacy "my.. girlfriend" Elliot starts not sure what to call her because girlfriend was just a understatement they were way past that stage. "She's been getting sick naseua almost every morning" Elliot starts explaining "do you have any medication you can sell that I don't need a prescription for?" He asks sweetly.

The women behind the counter smiles "Is she a bit moody lately?" Elliot nods "you have no idea" the women laughs "has she missed a period?" The women asks, taken aback by the question Elliot pauses wide eyed "what are you saying"

"Sweetheart you might wanna take home a pregnancy test not medication" Elliot gulps slowly "whe..where are they?" The old women points to and isle with a smile "good luck, shout if you need anything" Elliot nods and walks to the isle where there's a variety of choices. He stands there for a moment and gets a big smile on his face 'Liv might be pregnant with my baby'

He chooses a box with four tests in just to be sure, he walks to the counter and pays before heading back home.

...

"Liv I'm home!" Elliot yells into the house, he walks upstairs to see Olivia once again in the bathroom "Liv" Olivia looks up and gives Elliot a small smile, she moves over to the sink once again brushing her teeth. She joins Elliot on the bed grabbing the brown bag just wanting medication.

She sticks her hand in the bag bringing out the box of pregnancy tests "What's this?" Olivia asks looking Elliot in the eye "Liv when was you last period?" Olivia takes a breath rubbing her face "month ago" she mumbles. Elliot softly takes the box and gently opens it handing her the four pregnancy tests "we might wanna try this" he says softly. A tear escapes Olivia's eyes as she looks up "El I'm sorry" Elliot smiles "come on lets do that test"

Olivia pees on all four and they set it out on the bed waiting for and answer. "El what if it's positive? " Elliot rubs Olivia's back soothingly "Liv that would be the best news I have ever heard" Olivia looks up surprised. She smiles and kisses Elliot "really?" Elliot nods giving her a peck "really" he repeats.

They stand up thinking it should be ready by now, they look at all four the tests. All of them giving the exact same answer. Pregnant.

Olivia looks to Elliot as tears stream down her cheeks "we're having a baby!" Elliot exclaims excitedly as he picks Olivia up and twirls. Olivia laughs as tears still run down her cheeks she wipes them away as soon as Elliot put her down. "We're having a baby" Olivia whispers with a smile.

Elliot takes Olivia's smiling face in his hands, he crashes his lips down on hers nibbling on her bottom lip seeking entrance. She gladly grants as her tongue slips into his mouth and starting to fight for dominance.

His hands roam over her body and they fall to the bed, Olivia laughs against his mouth and pulls away. She runs her fingers trough his hair looking into his eyes "I love you so much" she whispers as she strokes his full lips with her thumb. "I love you too"

...

"Mom?" Vivian yells when she enters the house seeing no one she walks upstairs, she opens the door to her moms room to see her and Elliot cuddled up together she smiles to herself closing the door

She goes to her room closing the door and gets out her phone to see she has a text from Josh.

'Viv, can I come over today?' Vivian smiles and immediately texts back.

'Joshua idk my parents are asleep.. mom's been sick' she taps send

'Hey Vivian! U know I hate being called Joshua ewh. Well I'll leave when we hear they're waking up?' Vivian smiles at the fast reply

'No, my mom already has trust issues with me Josh, next Friday?'

'Okay I understand :), next Friday'

...next morning...

"Liv I was thinking..." Elliot starts as he strokes Olivia's hair "mhmm?" Olivia mumbles for him to continue. "So we're proberly gonna tell Viv about the baby today..." Olivia nods "and since my kids doesn't even know about us yet-" he gets cut off by Olivia "you wanted to tell them too. I tell you what, let them come today and then we tell them about everything"

Elliot nods in agreement "sounds good" Elliot says kissing Olivia's full plump lips "we should make a appointment" Elliot says putting his hand on Olivia's still flat stomach "we should most definitely" Olivia says pecking his lips. "We gonna tell Vivian here or..." Olivia bites her lip "I don't know how she's gonna react.." Olivia says slowly "you know she has no filter"

Elliot nods "yea I know" Elliot says laughing, Olivia turns to Elliot "maybe we should just tell her here and then go for lunch with your kids" Elliot nods "that sound good, you nervous"

"Lil bit yea" Olivia admits "but very excited" Elliot smiles pecking her lips. "Well lets get ready for the day" Olivia says getting up. They both finish showering and get dressed, Elliot starts breakfast while Olivia wakes Vivian up which as always is a huge struggle.

...

"Bacon and eggs?" Vivian questions as she enters the kitchen. Olivia nods with a smile "yep" Vivian frowns "What do you guys want?" She says sitting down. Elliot laughs "and they wonder why we ask them what they want when they're suddenly nice" Elliot says. Olivia laughs popping a piece of bacon in her mouth "if you don't want-"

Vivian grabs a plate "no no no I never said that" Vivian gets herself some bacon and eggs and they all sit around the table. Curiously Vivian stares between Elliot and her mom who seems to be.. glowing.

"We have some news" Olivia starts looking over to Elliot. Vivian sits back with a smrink "I knew there was something... what?" Olivia rolls her eyes as she takes a breath in "we're having a baby" Olivia says with a bright smile.

Vivian freezes as her fork falls from her mouth "you're what?" Vivian nearly spats "you're knocked up!" Vivian says her eyes going big. Olivia bites her lip... yes she's knocked up.. but that just sounded so wrong... and this felt anything but wrong. "Well I guess" Olivia says looking at Elliot but a smiles spreads her face "but we're having our baby" Elliot says looking at a beaming Olivia

"You're not just gonna leave her when it gets tough are you?" Vivian asks narrowing her eyes "I wouldn't even dream of that" Elliot answers. Vivian smiles a little she walks over to them throwing her arms around them both "congratulations" she then puts both her arms only around Olivia and hugs her mom tightly "congratulations momma" she whispers. Olivia stokes her daughters hair "thanks baby" she says adding a kiss on her head.

Vivian pulls away and goes back to her plate to continue eating. "Well we kinda wanna tell El's kids about us and the baby to-" Olivia gets interrupted by Vivian's choking who downs the remains of her juice. She lets out another cough "th..they don't know you're together?" Vivian asks trough coughs "no not yet." Elliot answers

"Well oops" Vivian says as she coughs again "What do you mean oops?" Olivia asks "oh uhm I might have said something about you two.. screwing each other" Vivian says looking away slowly "you.. why?" Olivia asks shocked "I thought they knew!" Vivian says defending herself "and screwing Vivian seriously?"

"When did you tell them?" Elliot asks softly a little nervous "well mom you remember that day you took me and Sam to the movies.." Vivian starts slowly. Olivia nods confused "at the movies me and Sam ran into all your kids" Vivian says pointing at Elliot "they said you got some kind of call and you hurried to the mall and left them at the movies" Elliot bites his lip as Vivian tells the story as the memory floods

"I said my mom was shopping separately, we kinda just put two and two together and came to the conclusion that you guys might be having sex.. so when you came back and smelled different I texted them and told them that you're so screwing" Vivian pauses biting her lip "and yea when you told me I asked them if you guys have told them already so they said no.. I just assumed you will in awhile"

Elliot laughs "wow okay..I did not know you guys suspected anything... I hope they're not mad" Olivia rubs Elliot back "I'm sure they won't be.. maybe just a little.. impatient" Elliot nods agreeing "well let me call them" Olivia nods and turns back to Vivian as Elliot calls his family.

Vivian smiles at her mom, Olivia throws a piece of bacon in Vivian's direction "hey!" Vivian exclaims. Olivia laughs "I love you sweetie" Vivian smiles "I love you too momma"

...

"Did your dad tell you why he wanted to see you?" Kathy asks as she comes to a stop in front of a cute little cafe. All the Stabler kids shake their head, Kathy bites her lip "you're all gonna be okay sleeping there tonight?" Kathy asks in a sweet tone they all nod with smiles.

"There they are" Kathleen says pointing at a booth in the back. "You think they're telling us today?" Dickie asks softly as they walk towards the booth "proberly ,now shut it" Kathleen says. They all hug each other and greet each other "Where's Maur?" Elliot asks with a smile "she's coming ever since she got her own car she wants to drive everywhere" Kathleen says with a roll of her eyes.

Sceptically Kathleen looks at how they're seated. Olivia next to Elliot in the one side of the booth Vivian in the back side next to her mom, she smiles, Kathleen slides in next to Vivian and the twins on the next booth. "So we're just waiting for Maur?" Kathleen asks. Elliot nods "yep here she is now"

Maureen walks over to them when she saw them, she hugs her dad and gives him a kiss on his cheek "hey daddy" she then hugs Olivia "they told me what happened I can't believe it!" She exclaims "you're still as beautiful as always!" Maureen ads. She greets all her siblings and her eyes fall on Vivian "you must be Vivian" Maureen says with a smile "I'm the oldest of the Stablers, Maureen" Vivian smiles a nervous smile "nice to meet you" she says softly.

"Move up Dickward" Maureen says in a teasing voice "dad tell her to stop calling me that!" Dickie wines as he moves up. Elliot smiles "I have some news for you guys..." Lizzie's smile starts growing "as you guys already know me and Liv are together because someone talks to much" Elliot says in a teasing voice looking over at Vivian.

All the Stabler kids get smiles on their faces "about time!" Kathleen says smiling. "Wait but.. what's the news if we already knew this?" Maureen asks with a smile. Olivia and Elliot looks at each other with beaming smiles and then back at the children in unison they say "We're pregnant"

*A/N: Okay REVIEW and tell me how much you love me! Cause you gotta be loving me after this! come on pour the love lmao. Okay so I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Let me know if you have opinions or suggestions. One more thing I'm so close to 650 on instagram, go follow me svumarish and give me a shoutout pretty pleaseee thank you


	13. Chapter 13

"Pregnant?" Lizzie asks with as much euphemism she has she jumps up doing a little happy dance before sitting back down "is it a boy or a girl? I'm gonna be the best big sis everrr" Lizzie says rambling. Olivia laughs "you're all gonna be the best brothers and sisters to this baby" Olivia says with a smile placing her hand on her still flat stomach.

Elliot smiles "and we don't know if it's a boy or girl, it's to early to tell sweetheart". Maureen smiles then bites her lip "Have you told mom?" Elliot shakes his head no "I.. have not" Elliot says before pausing "Why not?" Kathleen asks. Everyone turns to Elliot expecting an answer "I.. I just don't know how to"

"You can't keep it from her you know" Kathleen says "I know that Kath and I won't, I'll tell her sooner or later" Elliot says.

"She's not gonna be happy" Dickie says "yea she's been real bitchy lately too" Kathleen ads "Well thank you very much for not putting me under pressure" Elliot says sarcastically. Olivia laughs casually placing her hand on Elliot's thigh. "Mo you gonna come stay over tonight too?" Olivia asks with a smile.

"I would love to" Maureen says, Olivia smiles "good" Elliot looks around the table happy and content, this is perfect.

"Dickie how's football going?" Elliot asks putting his arm around Olivia "Good, I'm still captain. We've won every game this season so far" Dickie says proudly "When's your next game?" Olivia asks "next weekend, are you guys gonna come?" He asks excitedly "for sure!" Olivia says with a smile. "You're not on call next weekend right?" Olivia asks looking to Elliot

"Yes I'm not on call so we will definitely be there Dickie" Dickie nods happily. "Dickward is forgetting to tell you that he has a girlfriend" Kathleen says wiggling her eyebrows "Kathleen!" Dickie says going a bright colour of red. Olivia laughs "oh he does?" Elliot asks with a smile "What's this lucky girls name?

"Her name's Bailey" Dickie answers still red. "What does she look like?" Elliot asks with a proud smile. "She's gorgeous" Dickie says with a goofy smile "she has light brown hair with light hazel eyes" Olivia smiles as Dickie talks about the girl "we would love to meet her" Elliot says with a smile

"She's a cheerleader, the head cheerleader, she cheers for him" Lizzie says with a chuckle. "How'd you ask her out?" Olivia asks very interested "I haven't... see she's not my girlfriend... we just like each other"

"Why don't you make a move Dickward" Maureen says, Dickie rolls his eyes "I'm waiting for the right time okay?"Everyone laughs "that's so sweet" Kathleen teases with a smile. "Lizzie got in for cheer too" Dickie says shifting the attention to her. "Congratulations!" Olivia exclaims "and how's volleyball going?"

"It's going really good" Lizzie says with a smile "I hope that uniform shorts aren't so short as Olivia's was" as the words left Elliot's lips he received a slap from Olivia "how does your uniforms look?" Lizzie gets out her phone scrolling through a few pictures the shows one to Olivia. "Ohh this is really pretty, I love the blue" Lizzie nods in agreement "and surprisingly they're really comfortable" Olivia nods "these stuff really is comfortable"

...

"Beer?" Elliot asks to Olivia "Yes please" Dickie answers Olivia laughs and nods to Elliot's direction. "Okay so what game?" Vivian asks holding up a few boardgames.

"That one" Kathleen says tapping 30 seconds. "Okay" Vivian says putting the rest away. "I'll be with Viv" Kathleen says putting her arms around Vivian "Maureen can be with Liz and Dickward because they're small" Kathleen ads "and Liv and daddy"

Olivia laughs "sounds good" she says taking the beer from Elliot "thanks babe" she ads. Everyone joins around the table and start playing. To everyone's surprise Vivian and Kathleen won of course Dickie accused them for cheating.

After the games they all cuddled up in front of the tv to spend the rest of the night in front of the tv.

...

Somewhere in the middle of the night Elliot woke up, Olivia still fast asleep on his chest and the kids on the floor on matresses. Elliot smiled and picked Olivia up carrying her to their room. He laid her down and got in next to her bringing her close. Olivia waking up in the process "sorry baby, go back to sleep" Elliot whispers pecking Olivia on her lips.

She smiles stroking Elliot's hair "I love you" Elliot kisses Olivia again "I love you too, so very much sweetheart"

...

"So you're gonna talk to Kathy today?" Olivia asks sitting on the bed staring as Elliot got dressed "yes I am" Elliot says "Liv I really think I should just move in here, I'm never home" Olivia laughs "you read my mind" Elliot smiles "I'm serious Liv" Olivia smiles "El so am I, we'll go tommorow and start packing"

"That sounds perfect" Olivia nods in agreement "good luck with Kathy babe" Elliot nods and kisses Olivia "I'm gonna need it"

...

"Elliot" Kathy greets as she sits down in a small little booth across from Elliot. "Kathy" Elliot greets back with a nod of his head. "How have you been?" Elliot asks trying to get the conversation on a roll. "Cut the crap Elliot" Kathy spats, Elliot's eyes widen in surprise "Why did you call, why did you wanna meet me.. what's going on?" Kathy says sitting back.

Before Elliot could speak a waitress comes to a stop at their table "can I get you anything?" She asks sweetly. "I'll just have a coffee" Elliot says quickly "bring me a white hot chocolate please" Kathy says nicely towards the waiter. The waiter nods and walks away, Kathy immediately adverts her eyes to meet Elliot's "you were about to say?.."

Elliot takes a deep breath here goes nothing "I just wanted to let you know, before you find it out else where, that me and Liv are now together and we're expecting a baby" Elliot says calmly awaiting the screams and stares.

"You knocked her up?" Kathy sneers. "It's not like that" Elliot says calmly "we're in love, and I would really appreciate if you would accept this and move on" Kathy lets out a dry laugh "you think I'm still not over you?"

"That's not what I'm saying Kathy" Elliot says, he stays quiet as the waiter places their drinks in front of them, as soon as the waiter left Elliot started speaking. "Kathy a part of me will always love you.. we just weren't meant to be and we definitely weren't in love" Elliot says slowly looking into Kathy's eyes "Olivia is my soulmate, I am in love with her, there's more than just a physical attractions."

"She... she gets me on levels you wouldn't even understand" Elliot goes on a goofy smile plastered on his face. He look up back into Kathy's eyes "I'm happy for you Elliot" Kathy says softly as her eyes soften into a smile. Elliot smiles "I really am happy"

They finished drinking their hot drinks while having a mature but nice conversation, maybe after all they could still be friends, maybe...

...

"How'd it go?" Olivia asks as Elliot enters the kitchen "surprisingly not bad" Elliot say giving Olivia a kiss on her head. "What happened?" Olivia asks very curious "Well I told her.. I thought she was gonna yell roofs off, but she's actually happy for us. She said it in that many words"

Olivia smiles letting out a breath of relief "that is very good"

"It is, and I'm very very happy" Elliot says with a smile. Olivia places her arms around Elliot "so am I" she whispers against Elliot's neck. "Ewh people get a room" Vivian huffs as she enters the room Kathleen's laugh follows shortly after. "Where's Liz and Dickie?" Elliot asks

"Liz at cheer, Dickward at football" Kathleen answers simply "and Maureen's out with a friend" she ads quickly. "Me and your mom wasn't here to take them?" Elliot says confused "Liv took them" Kathleen says with a smile.

Elliot turns to Olivia "oh she did?" He says with a smile taking her in his arms "thanks baby" Olivia smiles up at Elliot giving him a peck on his lips.

...3 months later...

Elliot is all moved in with Olivia, they get Elliot's kids every second week.. you would think that it would be crazy, but in a weird way it worked for them.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asks in a sweet tone. Elliot nods picking up the cucumber and peanut butter "thanks" he ads and walks out. His phone rings as he gets in the car he quickly answers "hello"

"El baby are you still at the store?"

"Just got in the car, what do you need?"

"Ohh goodie okay gets me some sprinkles with the cucumber and peanut butter and bring me one of those large cartons of ice cream, chocolate syrup and peaches"

"You're gonna eat this stuff apart right? Please say yes"

"Of course not! I'm craving it all at once El"

Elliot laughs "okay I'll be home soon"

"Thanks bye babe"

Elliot hangs up with a smile he places the items in the passenger seat , she has the weirdest cravings..ever, Elliot gets out to get the other items 'guess that will not be all'

...

Elliot finally gets home and places the things on the kitchen counter, "momma bear is down" Vivian says with a loud sigh comming to a seat "you're lucky you can drive... fuck I'll drive far away" Elliot laughs "ewh what the fuck is she craving?" Vivian says as he packs the things out of the bags. "I have no idea" Elliot says shaking his head.

Vivian reaches out for the ice cream "ohh yumm" she pulls it to her. "Young lady you better get that hands off my ice cream" boths their heads spin around to reveal Olivia standing in the doorway. Vivian stands up "When she's at nine months I'm outta here if not sooner" Vivian says with a laugh "I'm going for a run" Vivian ads pulling on her shoes

Olivia nods walking to the kitchen table. She starts cutting up the cucumber and peaches and throws them in a bowl then she takes a full spoon of peanut butter adding it to the bowl. She the sprinkles the sprinkles in the bowl. After she ads a whole chunk of ice cream and finishes her dish with chocolate syrup.

Elliot stares in horror as she takes her first bite. A moan escapes Olivia's mouth "this is delicious" she digs her spoon back in and hold it out for Elliot "want a taste?" Elliot shakes his head "no, no thank you" Elliot says quickly. Olivia shruggs her shoulders and picks up her bowl moving to the living room.

...

Olivia soon joins Elliot in bed with a bowl of ice cream, Elliot just lets out a laugh "what?" Olivia asks with a mouthful. "You just look very cute" Olivia smiles putting her bowl down "I'm glad you think so" she says moving into Elliot's arms. Elliot runs his hand over Olivia's small pregnant belly while kissing Olivia's lips. "I love you Liv" Elliot says looking into Olivia's eyes "I love you too El" Olivia says tracing the lines on Elliot's face with her finger tips.

"Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Elliot asks still rubbing her belly "I don't know, I don't care as long as the baby is healthy" Olivia says with a smile, Elliot kisses her lips "lets sleep" Elliot ads with a loving tone. Olivia nods and kisses Elliot one more time.

...

"Hey!" Olivia says greeting Dickie, Lizzie and Kathleen. Each of them receiving a kiss on their heads and a hug. "Hey Liv!" They all say.

"Can we go to the mall or something today?" Vivian asks not wantkng to sit at home all day. They all agreed and went to go get dressed. Elliot got dressed in jeans and a plain blue shirt, he looked down to see a chocolate stain on it he turned to a naked Olivia standing with her back to him staring at the closet.

"Liv really?" He asks laughing, she turns and sees the chocolate stain "uhm oops" Olivia says laughing she reaches into the closet getting out a white shirt she throws it to him "just put that one on" Elliot smiles and does as he's told. He comes up behind Olivia and hugs her from behind "El I dunno what to wear! Nothing is gonna fit me" Elliot smiles kissing Olivia in her neck.

Olivia lets out a small moan "El I'm serious" Elliot smiles and gets out a baby pink sun dress "put this on" he says "no it will be to short" Olivia says pushing the dress out of her sight. Elliot then pulls out a black, white and grey striped long dress "this will look beautiful" Elliot says handing it to Olivia

"I need a bra" she states, Elliot laughs stretching out retrieving a black bra he hands it to Olivia who dismisses it by pushing it away "I don't want a bra with cups give me lace" she says. Elliot reaches out again retrieving a red lace bra, Olivia once again dismisses it "white" she huffs "and get me a white pantie" she ads laying on the bed.

Elliot laughs doing as he's told he helps Olivia get ready with love and soon they're out of the door.

...

"We wanna go watch a movie" the kids say, Olivia and Elliot agreed and left the kids to watch a movie as theh strolled trough shops. Elliot and Olivia comes to a stop in front of a baby store Elliot smiles placing his hand on Olivia's lower back leading her in.

Olivia stares in awe "everything's so small" she whispers, Elliot smiles kissing her temple "wanna get a crib?" Olivia looks to Elliot with a sparkle in her eyes and nods "yea I do" Elliot smiles and they go in search for a crib, every now and then making a stop as they see something cute.

"El this one is beautiful" Olivia says pointing at a dark wood crib that could sway, Elliot nods in agreement "it's the perfect one" Olivia smiles as tears want to escape her eyes, she throws her hands around Elliot's neck "we're having a baby" Elliot smiles "we sure are" he says rubbing her stomach.

They pull away from each other taking each others hands "this one?" Elliot asks picking the crib up already knowing the answer "yea" Olivia whispers with a proud smile.

They get to the counter and pay "I'm craving a milkshake" Olivia says with a smile as soon as they exit the store, Elliot laughs "lets go get a milkshake baby".

Hand in hand the walk to the cafe with huge smiles on their faces "I'll have a regular chocolate milkshake" Elliot says to the waiter "I'll have a large strawberry milkshake" Olivia says and sees Elliot's cocked eyebrow "I'm drinking for the baby too" Olivia says with a smile. Elliot laughs "of course you are"

"Will that be all?" The waiter asks "I don't know will it?" Elliot asks with a smrink staring at Olivia, Olivia playfully hits Elliot "that'll be all thanks" she ads and the waiter walks away. "You're a prick" Olivia ads with a smile, Elliot comes closer to Olivia "love you baby"

Olivia's smile grows "love you too"

*A/N: I'm really really sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation..short vacation getaway thingy.. for four days and couldn't write one word and when I got back I had a huge writers block... I am really sorry I am trying to update sooner I really am. Once again sorry for the long wait and sorry for grammer mistakes. I hope you liked this chapter, let me know . Please review to encourage me cause idk if you guys still like it and so on.. I know you guys don't like to review but it really does encourage me. And of course opinions and suggestions are welcome as always. Thanks for all the support :)

Will the happiness last? Dun dun dun...


	14. Chapter 14

*A/N: Okay so I just noticed in the last chapter... that I made Liv drink a beer.. so lets just say the beer was non alcoholic or it was just a juice whatever, just Liv did NOT drink. Okay enjoy.

"El baby hand me the popcorn" Elliot laughs and brings Olivia between his legs, she lays back getting comfortable on his chest. Elliot hands her the popcorn "so which movie?" Elliot asks scrolling through the movies. "Ohh El I love that one!" Olivia says spotting one of her favourite movies.

"Which one?" Elliot asks "it's complicated" Elliot laughs "I've never seen it" Elliot states, Olivia sits up straight and turns to Elliot slowly "ex-cuse me? How have you not seen this? Elliot! You're gonna love this! It's hilarious" Olivia says patting Elliot's chest proceeding with her mission to lay down.

"Okay can I play?" Olivia shakes her head no "I got to pee" Olivia says getting up. Elliot laughs and waits for Olivia to come back. She comes back in a while later and claims her old spot once again. "Ready now?" Olivia smiles up at Elliot "I'm ready yea" she says pecking his lips.

Elliot hits play, by the end of the movie Olivia was fast asleep on Elliot's chest. He runs his fingers through her hair which causes her to stir. She looks up "how was it?" Olivia asks referring to the movie "it was good baby, very funny"

Olivia just smiles in response "has Vivian came home yet?" Olivia asks looking at the time seeing her school should've come out long ago already. "Yea she came and then left again with a friend she'll be home at five" Olivia nods seeing it's three "she's just avoiding giving me her report card" Olivia says with a laugh.

Elliot smiles helping Olivia up, "I'm gonna go check if it's in her room" Olivia says walking up the stairs, she enters Vivian's room and saw it no where as she walked out something caught her eye in Vivian's bin. Olivia bends down "p..it's oh my...Viv" Olivia whispers picking up the pregnancy test in the bin, she turns it around seeing it's negative. Olivia lets out a relieved breath for the negative test.

She takes the pregnancy test thinking 'Viv you're gonna be in a lot of trouble' she walks down the stairs to Elliot holding it up "El" Elliot looks around and a confused look plasters his face "Liv I think it's pretty clear that you are pregnant" Olivia shakes her head "it's not mine I found it in Vivian's bin in her room"

Elliot's eyes widen immediately "What?! Is it positive?" Olivia shakes her head no "Elliot she can't go around doing this what if it was positive? What do I say to her?"

"Well we're going to have to have the talk with her.. over again" Elliot says seriously "we?" Olivia says with a small smile "yea, Liv I love you" Olivia smiles "I love you too".

...

Vivian takes a deep breath in hoping her mom found the pregnancy test, this was all part of her little prank to prove to her mom that there are things worse than just bad report cards. Vivian plasters a calm look on her face before walking in, as soon as she enters she sees Elliot and her mom at the table the pregnancy test in front of them.

"Uhm hi" Vivian says casually "What's this?" Olivia says sternly. Vivian frowns "looks like a pregnancy test" Olivia nods "yea, that I found in your bedroom Vivian!" Olivia yells "What are you thinking!" Olivia yells again "I would think that I raised you better! You know not to open your legs to anyone!" Olivia yells once again.

"What if it was positive Vivian!?" Olivia yells. A smile starts playing Vivian's lips "Why are you smiling Vivian I'm being serious!" Vivian bursts out laughing pulling out her report card "mom I just wanted to remind you there are things that are worse than bad report cards" Olivia stares at Vivian with an open mouth, she turns to Elliot who's laughing "you knew!" Olivia yells at Elliot.

Vivian and Elliot high fives each other "it was his idea" Vivian says with a cocky grin. Olivia playfully slaps Elliot "Elliot! For fucksakes! I swear you're sleeping on the couch tonight" Elliot laughs putting his arms around Olivia "you wouldn't survive that" he says pecking her head.

Olivia brings Vivian in for a hug too "I hate you two" they both laugh and kiss Olivia on her cheeks. Olivia pulls out the report card "This is actually not bad Viv" Olivia says impressed "yea I know" Vivian says "but I couldn't pull out of the prank it was just to good" Olivia laughs "it was pretty good I guess"

...

"So mom.. a friend of mine wants to come over for the day" Olivia looks up nodding slowly "what's her name?" Olivia asks "his actually" Vivian corrects. Olivia cocks an eyebrow "not like that mom" Vivian says clasping her hands together "just friends"

Olivia nods "yea I guess that's good" Elliot joins their side "What's good?"

"A boy coming over" Olivia says with a small smile "Better not be a bastard like last" Vivian smiles at Elliot's words "no, no he's not at all" Vivian says. "When's he coming?" Olivia asks getting out a carton of ice cream "Now actually" Vivian says walking to the door "He's outside" Vivian ads.

Olivia laughs and digs her spoon into the ice cream taking a big bite. "Mom.. El this is Josh" Vivian says with a smile. Olivia looks up with a full mouth "hi" Josh lets out a laugh "nice to meet you" Josh says to both Olivia and Elliot.

"So we're gonna go play call of duty" Vivian says trailing off, Elliot nods and Olivia just stuffs another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

...

"Today was really fun" Vivian says as she walks Josh out. Olivia stands inside staring trough the window "if she sees you" Elliot starts warningly "shut up you know you want to look too" Olivia says scoffing. Elliot stands still and quiet for a moment before walking over joining Olivia to stare out of the window.

"It was" Josh answers back with a smile, "your parents are so watching us" Josh says with a laugh spotting Olivia and Elliot. Vivian spins around and can't help but smile "parent and her boyfriend" Vivian corrects "you know I think Elliot is just like a father to you.. you just don't want to admit it"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Vivian says narrowing her eyes "or do I? Viv you love him as a father" Vivian cocks her head "Whatever smartass, I'll see you tommorow"

Josh laughs "right" he gives Vivian a hug and pulls away waving "bye" Vivian waves back "bye"

...

"You guys spy much?" Vivian says with narrowed eyes when she enters the house. Olivia smiles "goodnight Viv" Olivia says kissing Vivian on her head. Elliot smiles following Olivia upstairs "goodnight" Elliot ads.

Elliot cuddles up to Olivia with a smile "I love you baby" Elliot says "I love you too" Olivia whispers pecking Elliot's lips.

...

"Mmh owh!" Olivia yelps as she shoots up straight in bed. Elliot immediately wakes sitting up straight too "baby what's wrong?" Olivia clutches onto Elliot's arm "ahh owhhh" Olivia gets tears in her eyes when she looks down "no" she clutches her stomach as tears flow down her cheeks "El, bleeding"

Elliot puts the light on and sees blood all over Olivia's legs, his heart breaks at the sight. He has never ever seen her cry like this..desperately.

Elliot silently helps Olivia up, he helps her into some clean pants before helping her out of the room. Elliot knocks on Vivian's door a muffled "go away" comes through the door. Elliot enters shaking Vivian awake "your mom is bleeding" Vivian's eyes widen "no" Vivian jumps up grabbing a jacket "mom" she says softly as tears roll down her cheeks too.

The whole car drive was silent, deadly silent. Elliot looks over to Olivia who's still silently crying while she's rubbing her stomach.

They enter the ER "We need help please!" Vivian yells as soon as they enter. A few nurses run over and start asking questions. They get a room and soon a doctor joins them.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Sally" the doctor says introducing herself "can you please lay on this chair so I could do an ultrasound?" Olivia nods squeezing Elliot's arm as an indication that he should help her. Elliot gets up helping Olivia up and leads her to the chair.

They doctor lifts Olivia's shirt which reveals a very small swell, she squeezes the cold liquid onto Olivia's stomach. The doctor moves the operator around on Olivia's stomach searching for a heartbeat. Nothing.

"I'm so sorry" the doctor says softly "you had a miscarriage" Olivia's hand finds her mouth as more tears flow down her face. Elliot allows his own tears to fall as he takes Olivia into his arms. Vivian soon joins the embrace when the doctor leaves them alone.

"I'm so sorry, I lost our baby" Olivia cries into Elliot's neck. Elliot strokes her hair "it's not your fault Liv"

"I'm supposed to protect our baby" Olivia cries, before Elliot can says something the doctor reappears. "Miss I need to tell you a few things regarding this" the doctor says softly. Olivia nods pulling away from Elliot to look at the doctor. "If the bleeding hasn't stopped in 7-10 days I need you to come and see me, or just go to a hospital" the doctor says.

"We can surgically remove... and we also give medication to speed the process, I don't always recommend it.. let nature take its course but if you want any of those you could just say" the doctor says softly. "I recommend you talk to someone.. miscarriages happen a lot but it is hard to deal with" the doctor says handing Olivia a card "she's one of the best I know."

Olivia nods wearily "can we go home now?" Olivia croaks out. The doctor nods with a sad sympathetic smile. Elliot helps Olivia up and leads her to the car. Once again the car ride is filled with silence.

A/N: uhm.. who wants to kill me? Please review. Should I continue? Do you guys still like the story? Opinions and suggestions are welcome. Please please review cause I rlly don't know if you guys still like it?


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrive home Elliot moves to the other side of the car to help Olivia out. He opens the door and takes a hold of her hand. She roughly pushes it away "I can get out myself" she says stubbornly. With a struggle she finally gets out. Elliot closes the car door and comes up behind Olivia placing his hand on the small of her back "leave me alone" she says wiggling free from his grasp.

Elliot frowns but lets it go, Vivian unlocks their front door opening it for her mom to walk through. Olivia tiredly walks through , she immediately goes upstairs not talking to anyone. "Fuck" Vivian says under her breath. Elliot stands next to Vivian worried "I have never ever seen her like this, ever" Vivian says shutting her eyes. "I hope she'll be okay, Elliot I.." Vivian sighs in mid sentence stopping "you?" Elliot asks.

"I'm so scared she's not going to be okay" Vivian whispers "I know she's strong.. but this.. this is different" Elliot sighs nodding "I know " Elliot pauses "we just need to be here for her"

Elliot gives Vivian a tight supporting hug "night Viv" Vivian smiles "night El".

Elliot enters their room to hear sobbing, his heart breaks as he makes his way to the bed. He gets in and put his arms around Olivia who wiggles free again "don't touch me" Olivia says pushing him away from her. Elliot sighs sitting up right "Liv talk to me" she turns her back on him ignoring him. "Liv baby" he whispers and she sits up right as tears flow down her face "don't say fucking ba" she stops as she can't get the words out through her tears.

"I'm sorry" Elliot immediately starts apologising "save it" Olivia says "I think it would be best if you go sleep in another room" Elliot is taken aback "Liv come on" Olivia shakes her head "no just get out" she croaks out. "Liv I'm not leaving you, you know that" Elliot says back.

Elliot takes her in his arms, once again she struggles trying to get free from his grasp ,Elliot keeps his hold on her, not letting her go. After awhile she stops struggling and melts into the hug with hysterical sobs. Elliot lays them back "it'll be okay Liv" he whispers stroking her hair until her breathing evens out.

...

"How is she?" Vivian asks the next morning as she and Elliot are eating breakfast while her mom is still sleeping. Elliot shakes his head "not so good Viv, she cried herself to sleep" Vivian takes a deep breath in "this.. is going to be hard" Elliot nods in agreement.

"I think you should go wake her up" Vivian says "she can't sleep the whole day away" Elliot nods making his way upstairs, he comes to a stop when he hears sobbing in the nursery they started. He slowly opens the door poking his head in, he sees Olivia laying over the crib as hysterical sobs escape her body causing her to shake.

He walks to her turning her around in his arms "Hey" he whispers kissing her head softly. Her arms fling around his neck clutching his shirt. She crumbles the fabric between her fingers as she sobs "Make it go away" she croaks out. "Make what go away?" He asks softly holding onto her "the pain" she answers collapsing in his arms.

Elliot holds her up as she threatens to fall "I wish I can Liv" Elliot whispers as tears flow down his cheeks.

Vivian stares at the scene in front of her through the doorway, tears escaping her eyes too.

...

"Where are you going?" Olivia asks as Vivian opens the front door "I'm going to a friends house for awhile" Vivian says softly "I'll be home tonight" she ads before leaving. Olivia hears the shower turn on and she sighs she grabs her keys and walks out of the door.

...

"Liv are you hun-" Elliot frowns not seeing her. He goes upstairs to their room then the nursery when he doesn't find her there he looks all over the house calling her name out every second that pasts. He dials Vivian's number "hey is your mom with you?"

"Uhh no? What's going on?"

"I.. I can't find her"

"El calm down she maybe just went for a drive. Give her a few hours"

"Okay, that makes sense I guess bye"

...

"Give me a beer and two shots of vodka" Olivia ordered as she rubbed her eyes. The bartender looked at her with a frown "Are you okay?" Olivia shot her a death glare "I was not asking for a check up" she spats. The bartender hands her a beer with two shots of vodka. She shoots back the two shots and starts downing her beer. "Another" Olivia says holding up her empty beer bottle.

The bartender does as she's told bringing her another one. She sees a guy coming up behind Olivia his hand immediately finding her ass "sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave her alone or I'll call the bouncer" the bartender says with narrowed eyes. The guy holds his hands up and moves away.

"Thanks" Olivia says softly as she takes a swig of her beer. The bartender just nods "What's your name?" Olivia asks the bartender "Paisley, yours?" She answers "Olivia"

Paisley nods "Rough day?" Olivia shrugs. Paisley just nods "okay stupid question, obviously it was" Olivia looks up and a small smile plays her lips "yea" she croaks out. Olivia holds up another empty beer bottle "you're really shooting them back" Paisley says handing Olivia another beer. Olivia just takes the beer "get me another three shots of vodka"

Paisley's eyebrows raises "you're not supposed to judge" Olivia says. Pailey throws her hands up in surrender "I'm not.. I'm not.. I'm just wondering what could've happened that was so bad that a beautiful lady like you ended up here looking like that" Olivia cocks an eyebrow "looking like what?"

"So broken" Paisley clarifies. Olivia is taken aback by the comment, as Pailey places the shots in front of her she downs them all along with her beer. "Woah Olivia I think you need to slow down" Paisley says starting to worry. "I'm fine" Olivia says "get me another beer" Paisley does so.

A lot of drinks later, Paisley's shift was ending. She came out from behind the bar knowing no one will keep an eye out for Olivia. "I'm cutting you off now" Paisley says standing in front of Olivia. "No you're not" Olivia slurrs. "Yes I am" Paisley says sternly. She helps Olivia up and leads her to outside of the bar "Where are you taking me, to your home?" Olivia asks wiggling her eyebrows.

Paisley can't help but laugh "as much as I'd love to , you're way to drunk" Olivia frowns "you're not going to rob me are you?" Olivia slurrs "no.. no I'm not" Paisley says letting Olivia sit in her car "okay do you have a phone Olivia?" Olivia nods taking out her phone and handing it to Paisley.

Paisley scrolls through her most recent numbers and saw the most going out to Elliot and Vivian. "Olivia should I call Vivian?" Olivia shakes her head "nope. That is.. my.. daughter" Olivia slurrs. "How about Elliot?" Olivia wearily nods. "Okay" Paisley nods dialing the number.

...

Elliot waited a few hours and she still hasn't come home. He was just about to go looking for her when his phone rang "hello?"

"Hello, is this Elliot?"

"Uhm yes.. Who's this?"

"Paisley.. I'm a bartender. Olivia came here and started doing shots and drinking beer. My shift is ending now and I don't want to leave her alone because no one will look out for her.." Paisley says trailing off.

"What bar?"

"O'malleys we're in a blue car right behind the bar"

"I'm on my way"

Elliot speeds to O'malleys, he finally gets there and jogs to a blue car. "Hi are you Paisley?" He asks a women. The women nods "yea she's in here" Paisley says opening the car door to reveal a passed out Olivia. Elliot closes his eyes letting out a breath "Thank you so so much I owe you big time" He says as he picks her up.

"It's nothing.. I just have never seen someone in her state" Paisley says "I hope she'll be okay" Elliot nods "thanks once again" Paisley nods.

...

When they arrive Olivia stirrs and wakes up. Elliot helps her out of the car. As soon as they enter the house Olivia latches her lips onto Elliot's. "Liv" Elliot mumbles against her lips. Olivia pulls off her shirt and her bra "make love to me" she whispers pulling Elliot to her. Elliot kisses Olivia on her lips gently holding her in a hug "as much as I want to Liv, I can't" Olivia pulls away from Elliot "I get it, I lost your baby"

Elliot sighs bringing Olivia back in his arms "no Olivia because you're drunk" Olivia sighs against his chest "I'm sorry" she whispers. "Come on" Elliot says leading her upstairs, he runs a bath for her. He helps her get in and help wash her. After he helps her out again. He wraps her in a towel and try making a pony for her which causes Olivia to laugh "it looks like shit" she mumbles referring to the pony. Elliot smiles , it was good to hear her laugh again.

He kisses her head "first comb it" Olivia mumbles. Elliot does as he's told and combs her hair gently before tying it up again. He takes her back to the bathroom brushing her teeth.

He finally leads her to the bed "stay awake for a sec okay?" Olivia just nods in response. Elliot comes back up with a glass of water and an asprin. He hands it to her, she takes the pill and drinks the water.

Elliot then places a bucket next to her side of the bed "thank you El" she whispers covering herself. Elliot gets in next to her and kisses her head "I love you Liv, and I promise you we will get through this"

"I love you too"

*A/N : okay dramatic chapter. Do you think they will be okay? Will Olivia stop with the drinking? Will she turn into her mother? Is Vivian okay? Review please. Opinions and suggestions are welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Olivia wakes up and turns around to see Elliot still asleep she moves closer to him and cuddles into his side. Elliot stirrs and runs his fingers through her hair "you okay?". Olivia nods "I'm sorry about last night" Olivia says softly. "It's okay Liv" Olivia looks up to Elliot "no it's not El"

Elliot pulls Olivia closer to him again "lets just forget about that okay?" Olivia nods and kisses Elliot gently. "I'm scared El" Elliot rubs Olivia's back "Why sweetheart?" Olivia sighs "I don't want to become my mother" Elliot keeps rubbing soothing circles on her back "and you never will Liv"

Olivia gives Elliot a smile "I love you so much El" Elliot smiles back "I love you just as much".

Two weeks past, everything going well. Olivia didn't drink again and was healing with the help of Elliot and Vivian.

...

"Hey babe" Elliot greets as he enters the house giving Olivia a kiss and a hug. "Hey how was work?" Olivia asks stirring the sauce. "It was good, really quiet. Where's Viv?"

"Sleepover" Olivia says laughing "oh yea I forgot." Elliot says walking closer to Olivia. He puts his arms around Olivia starting to kiss her neck as she stirrs the sauce. "So we got this whole house to ourselves?" He whispers into her ear. Olivia laughs capturing Elliot's lips "yes we do" Olivia says returning to her mission to finish the sauce.

Elliot suddenly picks her up over his shoulder causing Olivia to laugh "El the sauce it's gonna burn!" Elliot turns around putting the stove off "El you can't just-" Olivia gets cut off by his lips on hers.

Olivia's hands wander to the back of his head pulling him closer. Elliot lays Olivia down on the table and climbs over her. Olivia smiles up at Elliot before pulling him down on her and kissing him hungrily.

Elliot runs his tongue over her bottom lip seeking entrance which she gladly grants. Her hands move to his ass giving them a squeeze then she starts pulling off his shirt. Elliot takes off her shirt too. They keep undressing each other until they're completely naked.

Elliot slowly and gently enters Olivia who throws her head back with a loud moan. He starts by moving slowly but the more she moans the faster he goes. She digs her nails in his back as an overwhelming moan travels through her body.

...

Elliot lays next to Olivia out of breath on the table, Olivia starts laughing "What?" Elliot asks. Olivia climbs on top of Elliot looking down at him "we eat on this table" Elliot starts laughing "oops"

"Now the sauce is ruined" Olivia says smiling "I'll make you my sauce" Elliot says wiggling his eyebrows. Olivia laughs rubbing his stomach. Olivia gets off the table and pulls on Elliot's shirt "what am I supposed to wear. Olivia laughs throwing him his boxers "I think that will do"

Elliot gets off the table and pulls on the boxers. Elliot grabs Olivia's ass and she jumps in surprise, she turns with a smile "El you're a horny old man tonight" Elliot laughs throwing his head back. Olivia laughs and kisses Elliot "I like it" Olivia ads with a smile.

...

Vivian walks into the house the next morning met by giggles and laughing. "Heloooo people!?" Vivian yells into the house. Olivia comes out of the kitchen her hair messy and dressed in one of Elliot's shirt "hey baby, we just started breakfast want some?" Vivian nods walking into the kitchen along with Olivia.

Olivia gets out an extra plate and glass and hands Vivian a glass full of juice. "You guys know it's already 10" Vivian says looking between Elliot and Olivia. "So?" Elliot asks with a frown "it's late, you both are still in pyjamas" Vivian says.

"You got a problem with that?" Olivia asks with a smile "is this some kind of a mid life crisis?" Olivia laughs "no, we just... didn't feel like getting dressed"

Vivian frowns "you guys freak me out, if you need me I'll be watching tv.. in my room" Vivian says walking upstairs. Olivia looks to Elliot and laughs walking to him "I love you" Elliot smiles pulling her to him "and I love you" Olivia smiles kissing him passionately on his lips.

She gently pulls away "food's gonna burn" Olivia says with a smile "bring your plate El" Elliot walks over with both their plates and Olivia puts it in the plates "Viv! Food's ready!" Olivia yells from the kitchen.

Vivian comes down taking a plate full of bacon before going back upstairs shooting a thanks.

Olivia smiles sitting down across from Elliot, she takes her first bite and Elliot gets a devishly smile. He runs his bare foor up her legd to between her legs, Olivia jumps in surprise throwing a piece of bacon at him "you Elliot, I'm gonna kill" Elliot laughs blowing her a kiss.

"Oh yea Liv Friday there's this formal party at the precinct... you can bring a partner." Olivia frowns "and you're just telling me this!" Elliot laughs "uh.. a month" Olivia shakes her head laughing "I'll make a plan for you" Olivia says narrowing her eyes.

Elliot smiles bringing her closer and kiss her head "I love you so much" Olivia smiles in response "I love you too"

*A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but it's better than nothing.. I've been really busy guys I'm really sorry. If you are reading my story Fix you I'm so sorry but I'm having a huge writers block on it. Anyways please review. Do you guys still like it? Opinions and suggestions?

One more.. or two more things go follow my acc on instagram - svumarish and then go follow tbis amazing acc on instagram you won't regret I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

"Mom why are you making such a big deal over it.. it's just a precinct party" Vivian says as Olivia fits on the 30th dress. "Because.." Olivia says slowly as she zips the dress closed. She turns to face the mirror so she could see herself she pulls a face before pulling it off again.

She pulls on a white dress "zip me up" Olivia says turning her back to Vivian. Vivian stands up zipping it close , she stands back speechless. Olivia looks up straightening out the dress, she turns to Vivian "it looks beautiful mom" Vivian says. Olivia smiles letting out a breath "okay" she looks at herself again in the mirror.

The dress had a slit that went up to the middle of her thigh on the right side, strapless with a decent amount of cleavage and ending the dress perfectly a backless back. "Now just shoes" Vivian says clasping her hands together. Olivia nods happily.

..Following morning..

Elliot took Vivian to school and then he went to work. Olivia had just woken and her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Liv it's Casey"

"Hi Case!"

"Liv I need you to come help me choose between dresses for the precinct party, but bring yours too"

"Yea I'll come to your apartment in about 2 hours?"

"Okay see you"

...

"Hi Liv!" Casey greets Olivia with a hug when she enters. "Hi Case, please tell me you narrowed thos dresses to at least five" Casey nods "I have three" Olivia laughs following Casey to the bedroom "Alex is wearing a red silk dress.. so I don't like want to clash with her colour"

"You're two going together?" Olivia asks sitting down on the bed "yep, we decided we can't keep it a secret forever and I mean it's kind of perfect timing" Casey says pulling out a black dress, a blue dress and an orange dress. "I'm very glad to hear that, so things are going good?" Casey nods pulling on the orange dress "it's going great"

Olivia looks at the dress as Casey twirls "okay next". Casey pulls on the black dress "I love this Case" Olivia says when Casey once again twirls "and black and red goes perfectly" Casey nods "I was also thinking this one."

"Just put on the blue" Olivia says Casey does so and Olivia shakes her head "nope black" Casey nods "okay well put yours on" Casey says excitedly.

Olivia puts hers on "wow!" Casey exclaims "yea?"

Casey nods again "you look amazing" Olivia smiles sitting down to join Casey "and you said you got news?" Casey says excitedly "I do" Olivia says with a smile.

...Precinct Party...

Olivia licks her finger then scrubbing off the toothpaste on Elliot's cheek, he smiles at her "thanks" Olivia smiles holding his hand. They enter the party saying their hellos to everyone and receiving a lot of compliments. From across the room Casey gives Olivia a big excited smile, Olivia just smiles back.

They come to a seat, Olivia sitting next to Casey and Elliot next to Munch. Elliot gets up to deliver his speech. To Olivia's surprise he pulls her up, she frowns looking confused "El what are you doing?" She whispers, she sees a few confused faces and then Fin and Munch's excited faces which makes Olivia just more confused.

"Liv" Elliots says speaking into the microphone "from the first day I saw you and met you I knew I was in love with you. The way you walk, the way you talk.. everything about you just made me fall in love. The more I uncovered you the more I fall. Everyday I see you I fall in love. You're the kindest person I know, funny and very good looking" Elliot says with a cocky grin "I seriously don't know how I got so lucky" Olivia still looks confused.

"I guess what im trying to say..." Elliot says and gets on his one knee, Olivia's hands find her mouth as tears escape her eyes "Olivia, will you marry me"

She nods enthusiastically "yes" she says getting on her knees with Elliot kissing him "I will" Olivia kisses him again. He gently slides the ring on her finger, tears still rolling down her cheek she looks down and smiles then at Elliot "I love you El" everyone starts applausing and a few whistles.

A slow dance starts playing, they both get on their feet and hold each other tightly while dancing on one spot. "El baby" Elliot kisses Olivia "yea?" Olivia looks up into Elliot's eyes "We're having a baby"

*A/N: whooo hoo happily ever after... and that's the end folks. Thanks for each and every one of yours support.. uhmm I'm now thinking about writing a sequel to sparks fly we'll see how it goes. Review and tell me what you thought of the story please?


	18. Sequel!

**I wrote a sequel guys! Go check it out.**

 **Title : The Married Life**

 **Rating : M**


End file.
